New Beginnings
by Lightingshadow
Summary: Harry gets sent back in time to be Snapes brother. Both Harry and Severus get a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter One

Harry Potter was enjoying the weekend with his friends Ron and Hermione when Professor Snape suddenly burst into the library, grabbed Harry by the ear, dragged him out and took him into his Potions classroom. "What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, I grabbed you by the ear Harry." Severus apologized.

"Okay, I forgive you, but what do you want?" Harry said.

"Well, now that I think about it I totally forgot." Severus answered.

Harry thought that was completely weird, considering that Professor Snape never forgot things especially when he was mad. That was just the first weird part of Harry's day and it wouldn't end just yet.

"Mr. Snape why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry.

"Professor, I am Harry Potter not Mr. Snape." Harry answered. McGonagall looked at Harry and quickly apologized for not recognizing her own student. Harry was puzzled, since when was he related to Professor Snape? Harry decided to go to Albus, who seems to have all the answers. Harry walked up the staircase that led to his office and when he got there he knocked and was invited inside. "What is the problem?" Albus asked.

"Everybody is acting strange around me and today, Severus grabbed me by the ear and forgot what he was going to do and McGonagall called me Mr. Snape as well." Harry answered.

"Oh, it's Severus now? It is starting to work." Albus muttered loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Sir, what is starting to work?" Harry asked ignoring the other statement that Albus said.

"The time traveling spell. I cast it on you when you were born to go back in time and be Severus's brother. It will send you back in time and you won't be able to come back. You and Severus will be twins and when you go back in time it will be 1970, a year before you go to Hogwarts." Albus answered.

"What! Who will take my place?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about that Harry. Another thing you need to know before you disappear is that your name is Henry Shaun Snape and don't forget that." Albus said to Harry just before he disappeared.

Before the world knew what happened, it was sucked back in time to the year 1970.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up in his bed above Severus' and wondered where he was. He looked around and saw book apon book and potions notes scattered everywhere, then he remembered that he was in Severus and his bedroom. Harry absolutely did not remember things that just happened a few moments earlier for his own safety and so he would not try to get home. Harry decided to wake his brother so they could get the chores done before their father woke and beat them senseless. "Sev, get up!" Harry whispered in his brother's ear. Severus moaned and got up, got dressed and walked into the kitchen not realizing it was six thirty in the morning.

"Harry! You told me to get up but why aren't you up yet?" Severus yelled, careful not to wake his father.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Harry said cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful when all dad does is beat us and drink." Severus asked.

"Live everyday in the present not the past Sev, and I have a feeling that dad is going to be different today." Harry answered. Severus rolled his eyes at what his brother said because Harry said that everyday and their dad never changed one bit.

"You said that yesterday and he didn't change." Severus said.

"I know, but I'm sure this time." Harry said. The two boys got their chores done by seven thirty and then their dad woke up very cheerful.

"Good morning boys. Did you do all your chores?" Tobias asked.

"Yes sir!" Both boys answered

"You know can call me dad, right?" Tobias said to his sons.

"Yes, but you insist we call you Sir." Severus said.

"Not anymore and I won't beat you anymore either. Now go play with your friend Lily." Tobias said has he watched his sons go outside and run to their friends house.

"Told you I was right." Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Severus answered. They stopped running when they got to Lily's house and then they knocked on the door. "Who is it!" Lily's voice came through the door.

"It is your friends Lily, so come out and play." Severus answered.

"Alright, I'm coming." Lily said as both boys waited impatiently for her to come out. "I'm here now, what do you want to do?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, any ideas Sev?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we play a prank on Tuney." Severus said.

"Yeah, let's do that." Harry and Lily answered at the same time. The three friends decided to use a rubber snake and put in her glass she was drinking from. They laughed as they heard Tuney scream and when she started to come after them, she could never catch them.

"Get back here! You will pay, you freaks!" Tuney yelled.

"Try and you will only fail!" Harry shot back. After at least an hour of running Tuney got tired and went inside and so were Lily, Severus, and Harry, so they went to lay down in the grass by their favorite tree.

"She could never catch us." Harry said.

"yep, I agree." Lily answered.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Severus answered. The three friends laid on the grass until it was dark and then they each went home, Lily to her house and Harry and Severus to their house, but little did they know what was going on in the usually quiet home of the Snapes. "What is going on in there?" Severus asked.

"I don't know let's check it out." Harry answered. Both boys went to the window and saw their father dancing and drinking at the same time and decided to wait outside till the party was over.

"This is not good Harry." Severus told his brother.

"I know, maybe dad decided to act like he was going to change just so he could get us out of the house and be all happy that our father has changed just so he could party all night long and beat us in the morning." Harry said.

"Why must we live with this?" Severus asked scared that their father might beat them again.

"I don't know Severus, but I will make this right." Harry answered. Severus smiled at what his brother said because it always made him feel better and at least he wasn't alone. "Severus, I am going in there to see if dad really has changed or not." Harry said.

"Alright, be careful." Severus told his brother.

"I will Sev." Harry told his brother as he walked inside.

"Hello Harry, you are late and where is your brother?" Tobias said angrily.

"Sorry Dad and Severus is outside." Harry answered.

"Well, go get him and I'm gonna give you a spanking you won't forget that remind you not to be late, now get!" Tobias yelled. Harry ran off to get Severus and also warn him that their Dad didn't change at all.

"Severus, we have to get inside right now, dad is really mad at us for being late and is gonna give us a spanking we won't forget." Harry said

"I'm coming Harry." Severus said. Both boys got inside and stood there wondering which one was gonna get spanked first.

"Harry and Severus come here." Their father yelled. Both boys walked over silently to where their father was standing with a belt. "To get this over with I am going to spank you both at the same time." their father told them. Harry and Severus winced at what Tobias said and at the belt he was holding, but didn't try to get away, for it would only be worse. The two boys just stood there holding back tears as their father used his belt to spank them five times in a row without stopping. When he was finished he just sent them off to bed.

"Severus, it's okay we will get through this because we have each other and mum." Harry told his brother.

"I know, but I can't wait to go to Hogwarts." Severus answered. The two boys fell asleep easily, wanting to forget the day and start anew.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

One year later: September 1, 1971

Harry and Severus got up that morning hoping they wouldn't get beat and they didn't. They ate breakfast and then their Mum took them to platform 9 ¾'s and they got on the train. Harry and Severus were now in the train sitting together minding their own business until a dark haired boy came up to them. "Hello." The dark haired boy said. Harry of course didn't know know the boy, but in the back of his mind he felt as if he knew him.

"Hi, what is your name?" Harry asked.

"James Potter and this is my friend Sirius Black." James answered.

"Nice to meet you James and Sirius, I'm Harry Snape and this is my brother Severus Snape." Harry told James.

"Nice to meet you Harry and Severus." James said. Severus was just content on reading his book and didn't want to interact with anyone unless he had to.

"Sev, come on put that book down and talk." Harry told his brother.

"Fine, but I really don't want to talk to anyone." Severus answered.

"Don't make me tickle you." Harry said.

"You wouldn't dare." Severus said.

"Try me." Harry said reaching out to tickle his brother.

"Alright, I surrender! Just don't tickle me!" Severus said.

"Ok, little brother. Now come and talk." Harry told his brother.

"Alright, James what is your blood status?" Severus asked James.

"Why do you want know?" James asked.

"Well, Mum talks about blood status's sometimes and they always interested me that people classify other people based on how pure their blood is." Severus answered.

"I am a pureblood and so is Sirius."James answered.

"Then don't think badly of my brother and I, We are Half-bloods." Severus said.

"Don't worry, we aren't like our parents and hello Lucius." James said when he saw the blond boy who looked about fifteen.

"Hello James, who are the two dark haired boys you are talking to?" Lucius asked.

"They are Harry and Severus Snape." James answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said. Harry and Severus shook his hand and before they could say anymore, the train stopped and they had to get off. "Bye, see you after the sorting." Lucius said to his new friends. The friends went their separate ways, well Lucius went with the fifth years and James, Severus, and Harry went with the first years along with Lily who was also with them. they chatted the whole way about random things until the gamekeeper had to tell them to be quiet because they were getting louder by every second. When they got to the castle they went into the Great Hall and would get sorted into on of the four houses: Slytherin, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. James, Sirius and Lily got Sorted into Griffindor, along with a boy named Remus Lupin and a boy named Peter Pettigrew. Harry and Severus got sorted into Slytherin. The two boys sat down next to Lucius, who was waving at them. "Hi, glad you got sorted into Slytherin?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, this house mostly teaches Pure-bloods but I guess we are an exception." Harry answered

"Yeah, but we are glad to have you." Lucius said happily. The three friends ate dinner and then retired to their beds in their dorms and fell asleep, ready to start the next day.

The next morning

Severus woke that morning ready to start the day and quickly got dressed and then went to wake Harry up, but he wasn't there. "Harry, where are you?" Severus said loudly. Still no Harry. Harry!" Severus yelled, careful not to wake other students. Harry still didn't respond. "Harry! Come out! This is not funny!" Severus yelled frantic and on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, what do you need Severus?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Where were you?" Severus asked.

"In the shower, didn't you hear it running?" Harry answered "and why are you crying?"

"I thought you were missing and I got scared. To answer your question, no I didn't hear the shower running. Severus said "Sorry I acted without thinking."

"It's alright, just don't do that again. You almost woke the entire Slytherin house. You woke Lucius though." Harry told his brother. "Let's go down and eat some breakfast." the two boys walked to the Great Hall ignoring some of their housemates glares, but Harry gave his best Snape glare and they backed off. "Lucius! Over here!" Harry yelled. Lucius walked over to where Severus and Harry were sitting and sat next to Harry.

"Severus what was all that noise for?" Lucius asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my brother and didn't realize that he was in the shower, so I panicked." Severus answered.

"So I guess you to are really close?" Lucius asked.

"Yes we are, ever since we were born and we got even closer when our dad started drinking." Harry answered.

"My dad thinks he is the king of the world sometimes and it drives me crazy." Lucius said. After the three boys finished breakfast they went to class and Severus and Harry's first class was potions.

"Welcome to potions class!" Professor Slughorn said cheerfully. At least half the class groaned because they didn't really want to be here and the other half cheered. "Don't worry this class is fun and I hope you have your textbooks." Professor Slughorn said. The students were hard at work and Slughorn called Severus and Harry forward when he examined their potion.

"Yes, Sir?" Both boys said at once.

"Nice potion, where did you learn to brew like that?" Slughorn asked.

"Um... we kinda taught ourselves with a little bit of our Mums help." Harry answered.

"Smart boys." Slughorn said. "Oh and tell your Mum that she taught you well at potions."

"Alright." both boys answered at the same time. By the end of the class they were either made fun of for being smart in potions or asked for help and by end of the day they were exhausted after doing their homework and they just went straight to bed hoping the rest of the year would be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

Harry got up that morning, hoping to talk to James, but he wouldn't listen to him because he was in the Slytherin house. So Harry decided to talk to Lucius, his best friend who was in fifth year and knew a whole lot more than him. "Lucius!" he yelled trying to catch up to him.

"Yes, what do you need Harry." Lucius said when Harry finally caught up to him.

"Um, what did James mean when he said he couldn't talk to me because I was in Slytherin?" Harry asked, very curious.

"You mean you don't know? House Prejudices is why he won't talk to you. Blasted Griffindors!" Lucius answered.

"I see, but how do I fix it?" Harry asked worried that he might lose one of his friends, even if he was in Griffindor.

"Well. You can corner him, but that might make it worse or you can talk to him after all the classes are finished." Lucius answered.

"I will do the second thing you said. Thanks!" Harry yelled running back to his dorm to wake Severus up before he was late. Harry got back to his dorm room and found his brother still dreaming, his brother is not a morning person. "Wake up before you are late to class!"Harry yelled, careful not to wake anyone else up like Severus did last week.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Severus shouted. They got our things ready for their first class and thank Merlin they both have all the same classes because Harry didn't know what Severus would do without him. they went to their first class of the day and it went by fast, as did the rest of the day. When the last class was over Harry went back to his room and dropped his things off and then he went to the spot James and his friends were hanging out.

"James! I need to talk to you!" Harry shouted.

"Why would I talk to a slimy Slytherin?" James sneered.

"Because we are friends! I don't care what house you are in!" Harry shouted back.

"Well I care! I really shouldn't be talking to you!" James shouted. James was really pissing Harry off right now and the more angry Harry got the more he wanted to knock some sense into the boy. James instantly lunged at Harry hoping to land a punch to his face, but Harry knew how to block punches, so James failed.

"Come on, James, please stop." Harry said "It's not worth it." James looked liked he might stop, but he didn't. Harry was not scared and focused on his raw magic to blast the boy back and hoping to knock some sense into him. Harry saw Sirius try to catch James, but failed and both ended up getting blasted into the tree.

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded. Harry turned around and saw Lucius standing there, arms crossed with an angry look on his face.

"Um...I'm sorry." Harry said. "I know I should not have blasted James away, but he was attacking me Lucius."

"That is no excuse for attacking a fellow student," Lucius said. "and James shouldn't have attacked you either."

"I'm sorry." Harry said again, hoping he wouldn't get detention or make his house lose points.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Harry." Lucius said while waking the other two boys up. "I will take ten points from Slytherin and fifteen from Griffindor and give five points to Sirius for trying to protect his friend."

The three boys looked shocked at the loss of points, but in the end they expected it. "Now James I want you to apologize to Harry and Harry will do the same. I will not give you detention, for I believe that the consequences of today's fight was enough for you to learn your lesson." Lucius said.

"I'm sorry," James said "I shouldn't have provoked you."

"It's okay and I'm sorry too." Harry said.

"I forgive you," James said "Friends?"

"Friends." Harry said happily. Harry walked back to the common room and saw his brother sitting on the couch reading a potions book. "Hey, little brother." Harry said.

"Hey, what's up ?" Severus asked.

"I just lost our house points because I got into a fight with James," Harry answered. "and guess who took them?"

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Lucius did.." Harry answered.

"Well, did James lose points too and did you or James get detention?" Severus asked.

"Yes, he lost fifteen points, but Sirius tried to catch James and stop him from hitting the tree and Lucius gave him five points." Harry answered frowning. "James and I didn't get detention because Lucius thought the natural consequences were enough."

"I think that was a fair punishment for both you and James because you shouldn't have fought him no matter what he did." Severus told his brother.

"I know, but-" Harry started, but was stopped by his brother.

"No buts, Harry. You and James got what you both deserved." Severus said.

"When did you get so wise?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact our father is so mean to us." Severus answered. "You act wise sometimes too, just not today." Harry smiled and hugged his brother then went to his dorm to get his potions book and sat back down next to his brother and read.

Later that evening, at dinner, James sat next to Severus and Harry in spite of what other Griffindors and Slytherins said.

"Hey Severus, Harry." James said.

"Hey." both boys said.

"Want to hang out in the library tomorrow after classes?" James asked. "I need help in potions."

"Sure that would great." Severus said

"Maybe we could Lily to study with us as well." Harry said.

"Great, see you tomorrow after classes!" James said "and I will ask Lily tonight.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Harry and Severus said.

After dinner Harry and Severus completed their homework and then they went to bed thinking about the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

The next day went quickly for Severus and Harry, they were now waiting in the library for James and maybe a few of his friends. The two boys waited for five minutes when James, Lily, Remus showed up.

"Hey." James said "Sorry, I couldn't get Sirius to come."

"That's alright." Harry said.

"Still need help on potions James?" Severus asked.

"Yeah." James answered.

"I tried to explain it to him, but he never listens." Lily said "maybe you could get him to listen."

"We'll try." Harry and Severus said at the same time. Severus started explaining potion theory to James, while Harry made James take notes so he'd remember and get better a potion grade, Lily and Remus were studying charms together.

"Severus, will you and Harry be my lab partner?" James asked.

"Why?" Severus asked

"Um..because Sirius doesn't care and I want to get a good potion's grade for once when we work with partners." James answered.

"Why not choose Lily or Remus?" Severus asked.

"They are already partners." James answered.

"What do you think Harry, should we be partners with James or not?" Severus asked Harry.

"Sure, I think that's a great idea." Harry answered.

"Then we will be your lab partners whenever we do potions in groups."

"That's awesome! Thanks!" James said.

"No problem, James." Harry said. James smiled and got back to studying his potions notes.

"So, Severus, do you need help with anything?" Lily asked.

"Um...no, at least I don't think so." Severus answered. Harry laughed at what Severus said because he knew he needed help in Transfiguration. "What's so funny Harry?" Severus asked, confused.

"Well, the fact that I know you need help in transfiguration." Harry said.

"I can help with that." Remus said.

"Um..okay." Severus said. Harry smiled at his brother and went to help James with his potions homework. Lily walked over to Remus and Severus and asked if she could join then in studying transfiguration, as she was done with her charms homework.

"Sure." Remus answered.

"Thanks." Lily said. Severus smiled as his friend sat down down next to him. No one noticed Harry and James sneaking up on the group studying silently.

"Boo!" James said right into Severus' ear and Harry into Remus' ear, effectively freaking them out.

"What the hell was that for?" Severus asked.

"Sorry, but your brother convinced me too and dinner time." James said, with a smile on his face. Severus looked over to his brother who was busy talking to Remus, after he had apologized.

"Harry, why did you convince James to scare me?" Severus asked.

"Um...because you are my brother and I wanted too." Harry answered. Severus smiled as the five went down to dinner, talking the whole way.

At dinner, Sirius came over ans sat down next James, who was sitting at the Slytherin table. "So, where were you?" Sirius asked.

"I told you, I was studying in the library with Severus, Harry, Lily, and Remus." James answered.

"Why would you study, when you could have fun." Sirius said.

"Well, I need to get better grades." James told his friend.

"Who cares about grades?" Sirius asked.

"I do and so do many other people." James answered, getting irritated.

"But, it's only the second week of school." Sirius protested.

"Better to learn the stuff now and actually have a chance of passing, than to not study, fail the test and stay back." James said.

"Why are you sitting at the Slytherin table?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"Cause two of my friends are in Slytherin and I wanted to sit with them." James answered.

"What am I not your friend?" Sirius asked.

"You are, but I wanted to sit with my other friends, Severus and Harry." James answered. "Oh, and I am partnering with Severus and Severus and Harry in potions when we make potions in groups."

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled.

"You heard him, Black." Severus said, who sitting next to James listening to the whole conversation.

"No one asked you, Snape." Sirius said.

"Why can't we be friends?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, come on Sirius," James insisted "at least give him a chance."

"Fine, I will." Sirius said.

"That's good, cause I could not deal with a rivalry between you and my brother." Harry said sneaking up on them.

"Don't do that ever again." James and Sirius at the same time, gasping for air.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"Why aren't you affected, Severus?" James asked.

"I've lived with him my entire life, so I'm used to it." Severus answered.

"Oh." Was James had to say.

"Hey, can anyone lend me their notes?" Sirius asked.

"On what subject?" Harry asked.

"Potions and Charms." Sirius answered.

"Come to library after dinner and we will help you in those subjects." Harry said.

"Okay." Sirius said.

After dinner Severus, Harry, Lily, Remus, and James were back in the library, waiting Sirius to show up. He finally showed up an hour later and took out his charms and potions book.

"Took you long enough." James said.

"Sorry, I was talking to Peter and lost track of time." Sirius said.

"That's alright." James said. Severus and Lily were helping Sirius on potions and charms, while Harry, Remus and James were helping each other on the subjects they needed help on. The six first years left the library ten minutes before curfew and barely making back to their dorms. The four Griffindors and the two Slytherins were in their respective common rooms one minute before curfew and were relieved.

"That was a close call, wasn't Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yep, definitely a close call." Harry answered. The two boys went to bed and thought about the coming months and what they would hold in store for the young first years.

Summer was approaching closer and closer and that was worrying Harry and Severus, for their father was still a drunk and as much as they wanted him to change, he never did. There was only two months of school left and Harry and Severus did not want to go home.

"What are we gonna do, Harry?" Severus asked

"What do you mean?" Harry answered.

"When we go home for the summer!" Severus said, nearly crying.

"I don't know Sev, but we will make it through," Harry said "I know we will." Severus smiled at his brother's words, which always made him better.

"Hello, Severus, Harry." a voice behind them said. Both Harry and Severus jumped and quickly turned around, only to find it was Lucius standing behind them.

"Oh, hi Lucius." Harry said

"At least it's only you. I thought it was somebody else for a minute." Severus said. "Anyway, we need to talk."

"About what?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Severus answered "anything."

"Okay, what are you going to do over the summer?" Lucius asked.

"Well, we were hoping invite you over and try to get our father to be nice to us." Severus answered.

"I would love to come over." Lucius said.

"Great, we just owl you when ever you can come over." Harry said smiling.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Lucius asked.

"No." Severus answered.

"Alright then, if you ever need to talk, I will lend an ear." Lucius said and then walked away.

"What are we gonna do, Harry?" Severus asked.

"You do realize that you asked that same question earlier?" Harry answered.

"Yes, I know." Severus said.

"My answer will always be the same, but I will try my damn hardest to protect you from his wrath." Harry told his brother

"Okay then, let's both work together on making dad see the error in his ways." Severus said.

"Yes, let's do that." Harry said smiling. One way or another they would change their fathers way, or at least try.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6

The last two months of school went by very quickly and it was now the last day of school and the entire student body was either packing or talking to their friends and Harry and Severus were busy talking to their friends asking them what their plans were this summer.

"James, are you doing anything this summer?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," James answered. "but I will owl you if I can come over."

"Alright." Harry said.

"I know I'll be seeing a lot of you this summer, so you can count me me." Lily said.

"That's great!" Severus said.

"My parents said I can't come over this summer, but maybe next." Remus said.

"Mine too." Sirius said.

"That's alright," Harry said. "at least we have James and Lucius coming over, maybe."

"Well, I suppose we should get our stuff and get on the train." Lily said.

"Yeah, let's do that." Harry said. The four Griffindors and two Slytherins went to their respective dorms, grabbed their stuff, walked to the train and got on. They talked about random things and right now they talking about quidditch.

"Hey, you are going to try out for quidditch next year?" James asked.

"I don't know, probably not." Harry and Severus answered at the same time.

"No, it doesn't really interest me." Lily answered.

"Me neither." Remus told James.

"I'd prefer not to try out, cause I like watching it better." Sirius answered.

"Well, I'm going to try out for seeker next year." James said, proudly.

"Good luck then." Severus said.

"Thanks." James said, smiling. The train stopped and the five got off and met their respective parents and went home. Harry and Severus were following their mother, who apparated them home.

After they got home, Harry and Severus unpacked and went downstairs and asked their mother if they could have friends over and go to Lily's house. Their mother said yes and the two boys wrote their letters to Lucius and James, then they went Lily's house. The two boys knocked and waited for her to answer. A few minutes later, Lily opened the door and walked out.

"Hey, Lily" Severus and Harry said at the same time.

"Hey, What do you want to do today?" Lily asked.

"Let's go to the park." Harry suggested.

"Alright." Lily said. The trio walked to park and sat by their favorite tree, when an owl came and landed on on Severus' shoulder. Severus took the letter off the bird's leg and read it aloud.

 _Severus and Harry,_

 _I can come over tomorrow, so expect me around lunch. I can also stay the night too._

 _Lucius_

"Guess who's coming over tomorrow?" Severus said.

"Um...Lucius." Harry said.

"Yep, and can James come over?" Severus asked, looking over at James' owl.

"Yeah, he should be be here tomorrow around eleven." Harry answered.

"Lily, can you come over tomorrow?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you by the tree after lunch, okay?" Lily said.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Hey, Harry." Severus said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"We forgot to finish our chores." Severus answered.

"Oh, Sorry Lily, we have to go." Harry said.

"Alright, bye." Lily said as she watched the two run back to their house. Once Severus and Harry got back home they saw their father waiting for them with an angry look on his face.

"Um...hi dad." Severus said.

"Come here boys." Their father simply stated. Both Harry and Severus walked over to where their father was standing. "Why did you not finish your chores?" Tobias said in a cold voice.

"Um...We forgot?" Harry said.

"Is that a question or an answer boy!" Tobias asked.

"An answer." Harry answered.

"Not a good enough answer!" Tobias yelled. Tobias took his belt from the coat rack that was by the door and proceeded to hit them with the belt. The two boys, scared, tried to run away, but they didn't get far because their father caught them and gave a lashing they soon wouldn't forget. Harry and Severus didn't cry in front of their father because he thought crying was a weakness and would hit them for it.

"Your room, now!" Tobias yelled. Both boys ran up to their room as fast as they could and shut their bedroom door. Once the boys were behind the closed door, Severus started crying.

"Why does he do this to us?" Severus asked between sobs.

"I don't know." Harry answered. "But, this has to stop."

"How?" Severus asked.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." Harry answered.

"I wish you luck." Severus said. Harry walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Dad." Harry said.

"What do you want?" Tobias asked. "I thought told you to stay in your room?"

Harry didn't answer the second question, instead he asked "Why? Why do you do this to us, when we forget to do chores or for nothing at all and why do do you drink?" Harry looked at his father for any change in his stony face, but found none. Instead he found himself over his father's knee and being hit by the belt for the second time today.

"Never ever, ask those questions again," Tobias said "Got that, boy?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "but let me tell you one thing, you are one big jerk, and you know what dad? Severus and I don't love you at all, we hate you for what you have done to us and when we grow up, we will never visit. Think on that, Dad." What his father had done really hurt, but he could not cry because he had no tears to shed and he wished that his father would change, even a little bit would help. Harry hoped that what he had said made his father think or else all his effort would be wasted. Harry walked back to room feeling pleased with his effort.

"How did it go?" Severus asked.

"Not good. He hit me with his belt three times. I did give a piece of my mind though." Harry answered.

"Well, him hitting you was bad, but you giving him a piece of your mind was good. Now lets just go to bed." Severus said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed falling asleep as soon has his head hit his pillow.

Tobias was sitting in his chair thinking on what his son had said. ' _Does Harry and Severus really hate me that much?_ _'_ Harry's words had pierced his heart a little bit and it would be those words that would change him even more than he expected but Tobias did not want his sons to hate him and he tried to stop drinking, but it was hard, harder than he thought. Tobias got up and went to bed, still thinking about what Harry had said.

Harry and Severus got up the next morning, ate breakfast, did their chores and they were now waiting for their friends to show up. James was the first to show up and then it was Lucius, they would see Lily after lunch.

"Hey, what's for lunch?" James asked.

"Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches with apple slices." Severus answered.

"That sounds good." James said.

"Well, dig in!" Harry shouted, going to the kitchen.

"This is good." Lucius said, after he finished chewing and swallowing.

"Yeah, mum made it." Severus said.

"Where is your dad?" James asked.

"Out." Harry said.

"Oh." James said. After the boys were done with their lunch, Harry reminded James to pick up his plate

"James! You should pick up your plate before you get in trouble. We don't have house elves." Harry reminded his friend.

"Oh, sorry." James said picking up his plate and putting it in the sink. After that the three boys went to the park, where they would meet Lily.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hi." Lily said, smiling.

"I didn't know Lily lived near your house." James said.

"Yeah, she does, but watch out for her older sister." Severus said.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Because she hates wizards, but we love to play pranks on her." Harry answered.

"Like what?" James asked, who loved pranking people.

"We put a rubber snake in the glass she was drinking from." Severus answered.

"Cool!" James shouted.

"Lucius, do you have any idea for pranks?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Lucius answered.

"Well, what are they?" Severus asked, curious.

"Okay, first we could put dye in her shampoo then we could baby powder in her hair brush and lastly we could put green dye in her drink." Lucius answered.

"Those sound like a good ideas." James said. The five friends did just that, Lily put the dye in her sister's shampoo and the baby powder dyed black onto her sister's brush, Lucius, James, Severus, and Harry dyed her drink green. The pranks were a success when they heard Petunia scream.

"Yes!" the five friends said, high fiving each other.

"I can't believe that worked." James said.

"I am a Slytherin." Lucius said.

"I know that." James answered. The five friends heard Petunia come their way, so they ran. Petunia ran and tried to catch them, but couldn't.

"Come back, freaks!" Petunia yelled.

"In your dreams Tuney!" Severus yelled. Eventually the five friends got back to the tree they were sitting under and sat down.

"I liked the color you chose, Lily." Lucius said.

"Thanks, I though gold and silver went very well together." Lily answered.

"Along with the black streaks from the dyed baby powder." Harry said. The five friends hung out under the tree until they smelled smoke.

"Harry, where is that smell coming from?" Severus asked.

"I think it's coming from our house." Harry answered, sniffing the air.

"What are we gonna do?" Severus asked, frantic.

"First of all, calm down," Lucius said. "now, follow me and stay close. Lily, go home."

"Alright." Lily said as she watched the four boys leave. Lucius lead the way to the burning home of the Snapes and the four boys heard shouting.

"Quick, hide behind that rock!" Lucius said quietly. They hid behind the rock and waited.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Death eaters." Lucius simply stated. "I'm going in, so stay here." Severus, Harry, and James nodded and watched as Lucius walked towards the burning house. Once Lucius got to the burning house, he looked for survivors and the first one he saw was Tobias, so he levitated him out of the house and set him by the rock, James, Harry, and Severus were hiding behind. After that he looked for Eileen and he when found her he also levitated her out of the burning house and by the rock. Lucius looked for remaining deatheaters and found none, so he walked back over to the rock and got back behind it.

"Is mum okay?" Severus asked.

"I don't know" Lucius answered. Harry checked for a pulse in both of his parents and only found a pulse in father but not his mother.

"No, mum is not okay, she is dead." Harry answered, tears sliding down his face. "But, dad lives." Severus at this point was breaking down into tears, he lost his home and now his mother.

"What are gonna do, Harry?" Severus asked.

"I don't know Severus." Harry answered.

"You could stay at my house or James' house for as long as you needed too."

"We would rather stay at your house Lucius." Severus said.

"Alright, we just need to use the floo to get to my house." Lucius said.

"What about me?" James asked.

"You will also come with us and tomorrow you can owl your parents and tell them what happened."

"Okay." James answered. The four boys went to Lily's house and knocked on her door.

"Hey, what do need.?" Lily asked.

"We need to use your floo." Lucius said, with Tobias levitating behind him.

"Alright, but why is Mr. Snape levitating behind you." Lily asked.

"Deatheaters set their house on fire and we had to bury Mrs. Snape, but Mr. Snape is unconscious." Lucius answered.

"Oh, okay." Lily said. The four boys, plus Mr. Snape flooed to Malfoy manner and when they stepped out Mr. Malfoy asked what happened. Lucius explained and then showed Severus, Harry, and James to their rooms, levitating Mr. Snape into another. The three boys fell asleep wondering about the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 7

The next morning when Severus and Harry woke up, they first went to James' room to wake him up and then the three sat on the bed and talked.

"That was scary." James said.

"What was?" Severus asked.

"Last night, with what happened to your hou-" James said, but was cut off by Harry.

"Don't, it's bad enough that this happened, we do not need to reminded of it again." Harry told James. James only nodded and changed the subject.

"So, will you at least try out for the quidditch team?" James asked.

"You do realize that we are in different houses and we would have to compete against each other, right?" Harry said.

"Of, course." James answered.

"Good." Harry said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Cause I plan trying out for quidditch!" Harry said. "Now the only thing I need to do is convince Sev to try out too."

"That's great!" James said.

"Hey, wait, what about me trying out?" Severus asked.

"Oh, I forgot you were in the room Sev." Harry said.

"Yeah, anyway, even if I were to try out," Severus said "I think the only positions I would be good at is either seeker or chaser."

"It doesn't matter what position you get though." Harry said.

"I know." Severus said.

"Hey, let's go down to breakfast." James said, his stomach growling.

"But, we don't know where the dining room is." Severus pointed out.

"Yeah, your right." James said.

"Wait, we could ask Lucius." Severus suggested.

"Yeah, his room is just a few doors down from ours." Harry said. The three boys walked to Lucius room and knocked on the door, he didn't answer so they did it again. He didn't answer the second time, so they decided too open the door silently and walk in. James conjured a bucket of water and handed it Harry, who handed it to Severus, as he was the closest to the bed. Severus poured the freezing, ice cold water on Lucius, who sat straight up and screamed. Lucius turned and looked at the three laughing twelve year old boys.

"Why, are you laughing?" Lucius asked.

"You screamed like a girl!" James answered.

"Did not!" Lucius said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, can you show us to the dinning room?" Harry asked.

"Sure, just follow me." Lucius said, walking out of his bedroom, still soaking wet.

"Hey, you do know that you are a wizard right?" Severus asked.

"Oh, right." Lucius said, casting the drying spell on himself. The four boys walked into the dining room and sat down at one end of the table by Mr. Malfoy, who was already eating.

"I wondered when you were gonna get up." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yeah, I would've slept longer if they didn't pour a bucket of water me." Lucius said, pointing to Harry Severus, and James.

"So that was why you screamed." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yeah." Lucius said sitting down in the chair next to his father.

"So, you must be Severus, Harry and James." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yeah." The three boys answered.

"You can call me Abraxas." Abraxas said.

"Alright, will dad be alright?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, as he is still unconscious." Abraxas answered.

"Can we go visit him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you may." Abraxas said "Lucius, please show them to Mr. Snape's room."

"Yes, Father." Lucius said as he took Harry, Severus, and James to Mr. Snape's room. Lucius opened the door and let them inside, but the moment they walked inside the room, Harry broke down into tears. Harry may hate his father, but he never wished him hurt or dead. Lucius walked over to Harry and held him tight. "Shh, it's gonna be alright, Harry." Lucius reassured. After five minutes of crying, Harry wiped his eyes and sat down by his father's bed. Severus and James also sat down by the bed, eventually Lucius shooed James out of the room and then left himself, leaving the two boys alone with their father.

"Dad, if you can hear this, then I want you to know that I never wished you hurt or dead, just that you'd change." Harry said.

"I hope you get better, dad." Severus said, a few tears leaking from his eyes. The two boys sat there in silence and waited for their father to respond, but he did not. Harry and Severus ate their lunch in their father's bedroom and two hours before dinner they saw movement.

"Dad, are you awake?" Harry said.

"Yes." Tobias said hoarsely. Harry hugged his father and then broke into a huge grin. "What brought this on?" Tobias asked.

"You've been unconscious since last night." Harry answered.

"Where am I and where is your mother?" Their father asked.

"We are at Malfoy Manor and mum past away last night, when deatheaters burned our house down." Severus answered. Tobias started crying, even though he thought it was a weakness.

"Why?" Tobias cried.

"I don't know why, dad," Harry said "They just did."

"Harry, I will answer one of your questions." Tobias said after he finished crying. Harry only nodded. "Why I do drink, you ask? Well, it all started when I lost my job, then I found you out were wizards, which scared me, so I drank my fears away until I became addicted to it." Tobias said. "I will try my hardest to be a better father."

"You actually answered two questions." Severus said, cautiously.

"What was the second one I answered?" Tobias asked.

"Why you abused us. You found out we were wizards and that scared you." Severus answered.

"Right you are, Severus." Tobias said. "So much like your mother."

"dinner will be on the table in two hours, so before that time, we would like to introduce you to our friends." Harry said.

"Alright." Tobias said, following his sons out the door. The two boys and Tobias made their way to the dining room, where Lucius and James were sitting and talking.

"Hey, I wondered when you would come out of your father's bedroom." James said.

"Hey, meet my father Tobias Snape." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said, extending his hand. Tobias took his hand and shook it.

"I'm James Potter." James said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Tobias said.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Tobias said.

"I want to go camping." Harry said.

"Alright, I will see what I can do." Tobias said.

"There are woods by Malfoy Manor, if you want use them." Lucius said.

"Alright, thank you." Tobias said.

"I want you to come too, Lucius and James." Harry said.

"I would love too." James said "good thing my parents told me, I could stay tonight too."

"I can come too." Lucius said.

"Great!" Severus said.

Later that night, Tobias, Harry, Severus, James and Lucius went down into the forest and set up camp. Tobias was now showing them how to start a fire, without magic.

"Cool!" James shouted. Tobias smiled and showed them how to carve pieces of wood into the shapes they wanted. They were all busy carving when Harry spoke up.

"Hey, Sev, what's yours gonna be?" Harry asked.

"Mine is gonna be a leopard. Yours?" Severus answered.

"A Snake." Harry said.

"Mine is gonna be a lion!" James said

"Mine is going to be a hawk." Lucius said.

"Those are all cool designs." Harry said. Harry looked over at his father and saw him working on a bigger piece. "Dad, what are you working on?" He asked.

"I am making a carving of our family," Tobias said "before we lost a member." Harry nodded and went back to his work. A few hours later after they had finished and gone to bed, Harry couldn't sleep, so he got up and walked over to where his father was sitting, Severus soon followed, but Harry didn't notice. The small family was mourning their loss and it was silent until Severus spoke up.

"So, what do we do now, dad?" He asked.

"I don't know son, I don't know." Tobias answered.

"Lucius said we could stay with him until he find another place to live." Harry said.

"Okay, we can stay at the Malfoys until we find another place to call our own." Tobias said.

"We will get back on our feet, dad," Harry said "I know we will."

Eventually the trio went bed and when Harry fell asleep he started having strange dreams. When Harry woke, he found himself in the same place he fell asleep. 'Geez, that was a freaky dream.' Harry thought to himself.

"Hey, Harry." Severus said.

"Hey, sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you?" Severus answered.

"Yeah." Harry answered, not wanting to tell Severus about his dream. The boys went down to the lake they found and fished. The two boys brought two fish back to camp, each and cooked them for breakfast. The smell of the fish woke the three that were still sleeping and they got up and sat around the fire.

"That smells good." James said, sniffing the air.

"Ever had fish before?" Severus asked.

"No." James answered.

"Yes." Lucius answered.

"It's good, you should try it." Severus said.

"Hey, it's done." Harry said. The five grabbed a piece and ate. After that they packed the camp and walked back to Malfoy Manor. Once they got back, they all took showers and went to hang out in the living room, with Tobias talking to Abraxas.

"Hey, Lucius, want to play Wizards chess?" Severus asked.

"Sure." Lucius agreed. Severus and Lucius engaged in a chess game with Harry and James watching them.

"Wow, I've never seen a game played this intensely before." James said.

"Yeah, me either," Harry said. "though it would be hard to beat my brother, anyway."

"Is Severus an expert then?" James asked.

"No, he just has a lot of great strategies." Harry answered.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." James said. The game finally came to an end, with Severus has the winner.

"Good game." Lucius said.

"Good game." Severus said. The four boys sat in silence until dinner that night and after dinner James' father came to pick him up.

"Bye." James said, as he stepped through the floo.

"Bye!" The three boys said. Later that night the three boys went to bed and fell soundly asleep, with no dreams to keep them up.

The next morning, they ate breakfast and went to get their school supplies early. When they got home they decided read ahead and teach their father a little bit, so he would understand what they were doing. After that, they went out back and rode on brooms until lunch. A house elf came to get them for lunch, and the trio followed the elf to the dinning room. They sat down and ate in silence, that is until Tobias broke the silence.

"Abraxas, would it possible for you to help fix my home?" He asked.

"Yes, I would gladly help." Abraxas said.

"Oh, thank you." Tobias said to the man he considered a friend and who was helping him rehabilitate.

"Your welcome." Abraxas said. After lunch Harry, Severus and Lucius played chess and Severus won most of the games. Tobias and Abraxas went to the broken down home of the Snapes and worked little by little and by the time they got back to Malfoy Manor, it was late and they went bed, knowing the three kids were already fast asleep.

The months went past and it was august thirty-first, the last day of summer break. The three boys spent it talking and finishing up summer homework.

"Hey, Lucius can you help me?" Harry asked.

"Sure, what do you need help on?" Lucius asked.

"Um...Transfiguration." Harry answered. Lucius helped him in that subject and then went to look over Severus' homework, which was good. After that the boys played more chess, Harry and Lucius trying beat to Severus at least once. At dinner, they boys were talking about quidditch.

"So, what position do you think I could play?" Severus asked.

"Seeker or Chaser." Lucius answered. "Same with you, Harry."

"I plan on trying out as Chaser." Harry said.

"You know, pretty soon people are going to hear about the death eater attack that happened earlier this summer." Severus said.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do about it." Harry told Severus.

"I wish there was." Severus said.

"I do too," Harry said. "at least, we still have dad."

"Yeah." Severus said.

"I have to tell you something." Harry said.

"Yeah?" Severus asked.

"I have been having these weird dreams." Harry answered.

"About what?" Lucius asked.

"The future, well I suppose it was the future, but it was weird. It was about a boy named Harry Potter." Harry answered. "It was like I was him."

"You can't be him because you are Henry Snape and that Harry dude would have to be James' future son or something." Severus said.

"I agree." Lucius said.

Later that night, the boys went to bed and fell asleep peacefully, with no dreams or nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 8

The next morning was the day they had to back to school and the three boys groaned, not wanting to go, but got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and left for King's Cross.

"I don't want to get on the train." Severus complained.

"And here I thought you obsessed with school and getting good grades." Sirius said, walking up to them.

"No, I'm not obsessed with getting good grades, but it is nice." Severus said.

"Hey!" James shouted.

"Hey, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine, you?" Harry answered.

"Good," James said. "now let's get on the train, before we miss it."

"Alright." The other five said, following James onto the train. The six sat in their usual compartment and chatted.

"So, I hear you are planning to try out for quidditch." Sirius said.

"Yes, I am." Harry said.

"Harry, Severus, how are you fairing, after the attack?" Lily asked.

"Better, but we are still trying to fix up our home." Harry answered.

"What attack?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You haven't heard about it?" Severus asked him.

"I have, but they didn't give the location or who was attacked." Sirius answered.

"Dad and Abraxas probably threatened the reporters or something." Severus said.

"Yeah, that would my dad," Lucius said "threatening anyone who gets in his way or his family's way."

"Your dad thinks that we are part of his family?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, he thinks of you as his nephews and Tobias as his little brother." Lucius said.

"Wow, I never knew that." Severus said, smiling.

"Yeah, I over heard Tobias and dad talking about two weeks before school started." Lucius said.

"Hey, is house rebuilt yet?" Sirius asked.

"No, not even close." Severus answered.

"Oh." Was all Sirius said. The train eventually stopped and the six friends got off and sat in a carriage with Lucius.

"So, when you try out and if you make it, will you compete against James?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

"Oh, right, you are a Slytherin," Sirius said "I forgot."

"That's alright," Harry said. "friends forget what house you come from because they don't care." the carriage soon came a stop and they got out and went to their respective tables for the first day of school.

"Wow, look at the first years this year," Severus said. "I wonder how many are going to be Slytherins."

"Who knows." Harry told him. They watched the first get sorted and there was 7 Griffindors, 5 Ravenclaws, 5 Hufflepuffs, and 6 Slytherins. After the feast, the prefects showed the way to the dorms and common room.

"Same as always." Severus said.

"Yep, but it's our home for the school year." Harry said. Severus smiled and unpacked.

"Yeah, I know." Severus said. The two boys went to bed thinking about classes the next day.

After classes the next day the six friends met in the library and discussed schoolwork, until James brought up something.

"Hey, I found out something." James said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Since Remus always disappears during the full moon, I figured out that he must be a werewolf." James answered.

"Really?" Severus said.

"Yeah, I confirmed it, when he told me last night." Sirius said.

"You didn't tell me you were talking to Remus." James said.

"You were already sleeping, so I couldn't." Sirius said.

"Where is he now?" Lucius asked.

"Studying." James answered.

Well, why don't we study to become animagi, so we could go out with him." Lucius suggested.

"Yeah, I totally with that plan." Sirius agreed.

"Yeah, let's do it." Harry said.

"You boys can do it, I have no need to get into trouble." Lily said.

"Oh, come on Lils." Severus said.

"No." Lily said.

"Please?" Harry said.

"Fine." Lily said, knowing she couldn't say no to her two best friends.

The six friends worked hard on their animagus forms and so far they had all figured out their forms.

"What is your form?" Harry asked Severus.

"A black leopard." Severus answered.

"Funny, mine is also a black leopard." Harry said.

"Mine is a large black dog." Sirius said.

"I am a stag." James said.

"My form is a hawk." Lucius said.

"And I'm a red fox." Lily said.

"I think we should have mastered our forms enough by fourth or fifth year." Harry said.

"I'm graduating next year though." Lucius said.

"You could always continue without us during the school year and then during the summer we could train with you." Severus said.

"Alright, I like that idea." Lucius said. Later, they went to their dorms and fell asleep reading.

Over the next few months of practicing their forms, they almost got to the point where they change in a second or two.

"This is so cool!" Sirius said, after he changed back into a human.

"I know, but when we turn seventeen, we are either going to have to tell our parents and register our forms or don't tell our parents and don't register our forms." Harry said

"I like the second idea better." Severus said.

"yeah, me too." Sirius said.

"anyone for registering our forms?" Harry asked. No raised their hand. "Good." Harry said.

The six friends went to dinner and they all sat at the Griffindor table and talked about quidditch, knowing the next game was today.

"So, how is quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"Wonderful." Harry, Severus, and James answered, has they tried out for quidditch earlier in the year and made it. Severus and James played seeker and Harry played chaser.

"That's great, I can't wait to watch to which house wins at the end of the year." Sirius said.

"Which house do you think will win this time?" Lucius asked.

"Griffindor." Sirius said.

"Still set on Griffindor winning?" Severus asked.

"Of course," Sirius answered. "It is my house after all."

"I know that, but I would've thought that since Slytherin has been winning most of the games this year, you would've picked Slytherin." Severus said.

"Yeah, but I hope Griffindor tries harder." Sirius said.

"Yeah, we surely beat this time!" James said, excitedly.

After dinner, the quidditch players from Griffindor and Slytherin went down to their changing rooms and got changed for the game.

"Hey, I hope we win." Severus said.

"Just catch the snitch and we'll be fine." Harry said.

"Alright." Severus said, as he mounted his broom.

"And here comes the Slytherin team!" The announcer shouted.

The game seemed to go on forever especially, since the snitch still hadn't been caught. Harry had sent the quaffle through the hoops and scored many points for Slytherin, but the only was the game would end if one of the seekers caught the snitch. Severus kept looking for the snitch and saw it right behind James. Severus flew towards the snitch and nearly caught, but right as he was about to grab it, it quickly dodged and went a different direction. Both seekers where now chasing the snitch. Severus made his broom go little faster than James' broom and caught the snitch.

"I caught the snitch! I caught the snitch!" Severus yelled. It was Slytherin: 200 and Griffindor: 130. both teams flew down and the Griffindors congratulated the Slytherins on their win. After that everyone went back to their common room, Slytherin having a big party to celebrate their win.

"Hey, James, Sirius, Lily, do you want to come to the Slytherin common room?" Harry asked.

"But, what about your party?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the Slytherins won't mind a few Griffindors in the snake pit." Harry answered, smiling.

"Alright, I'm in." James said.

"Me too." Sirius said.

"Alright, me three." Lily said. Harry led the into the Slytherin common room, where the was being held.

"Wow, its really a party in here." James said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I know." Severus said.

"Hey, Lily, James, Sirius, how are you?" Lucius asked.

"Good." The three answered. The party went on for some time and eventually the first through third years went to bed, the three Griffindors leaving and going back to their common room, and fourth years and up still partying hard. One of the seventh years even managed to sneak some firewhisky into the common room, but wouldn't serve it until the fourth and fifth years went to bed. After that, people either passed out or went to bed.

The next morning when Severus and Harry woke up and walked in the common room, they had to be careful where they stepped, otherwise they would step on a fellow housemate.

"Geez, they look they consumed firewhisky." Severus said.

"They probably did." Harry answered.

"Why?" Severus answered.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "they are sixteen and seventeen years old, how am supposed to know how they think?"

"I don't know," Severus said. "Hey, look, there's Lucius. Should we wake him up?"

"No, better to let him sleep it off." Harry said.

"Thank goodness that it is Saturday, then." Severus said.

"Yeah, lets go down to breakfast." Harry said.

"Alright." Severus said. The two boys went down for breakfast and saw that the Slytherin table was almost empty, with only first through third years sitting at the table, with a few fourth, fifth and sixth years, but no seventh years. Severus and Harry walked over to the Griffindor table and sat down next to James.

"Hey, where is the rest of your house?" James asked.

"Drunk and passed out or sleeping." Severus answered.

"Geez, I didn't think it was possible to sneak any alcohol into Hogwarts." Sirius said.

"Yeah, apparently a seventh year managed to sneak it in without anyone noticing." Harry told them.

"So, I'm guessing that Lucius is one of the ones passed out." James said.

"Yep." Harry said.

"Why didn't you wake him up?" Lily asked.

"Better to let him sleep through it." Severus said.

"Let's continue our animagus training without him, for a least today." Sirius said.

"Yeah, we are going to have to anyway, cause he passed out." James said.

"Alright." Severus said. The five friends went back to the spot, where they were studying before, continued.

"Hey, I think we should name our forms." James said.

"Alright, Prongs." Sirius said. "I think we name each others form."

"Alright, Padfoot." James said.

"I think for Severus' form, it should Shadow and Harry's should be Night." Lily said.

"Then for your name it should be Flame, for how red it is." Severus said.

"What about Lucius' form?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Feather or Claw." James said.

"Let's ask him later." Harry said.

"Alright." James said. Later that day they did ask Lucius, when he recovered from his hangover, what his animagus forms name would be.

"It should be Arrow, for its pointed beak." Lucius said.

"I agree." Severus said. Everyone nodded and went to their dorms to get some much needed sleep. Harry, however, kept having those strange dreams, so sometime tomorrow he decided he would tell his friends.

The next morning Harry got his friends into the library for what he needed to tell them.

"Um...guys, I have been having strange dreams for awhile and I thought you would like to know about them." Harry said.

"What is it?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Well, these dreams involve me as this person from the future I think." Harry answered.

"Oh, please tell us." James said.

"I was a boy named Harry Potter and he looked about your age Lucius." Harry said.

"Ok, so told me a little bit, but this much." Lucius said.

"Wait, you already knew?" James asked.

"Yeah, and so does Severus." Lucius answered.

"Why do they know and not us?" Sirius asked.

"Its not like I don't trust you guys, I do, but they started happening when camped and I didn't feel telling anybody yet." Harry explained.

"Oh, tell us more." Sirius said.

"Okay, well this boy, Harry Potter is obviously James' future son, considering his last name." Harry said.

"Oh, I have son? Who did I marry?" James asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "and what I've seen of the boy, he is at Hogwarts or his summer home."

"Which is?" James asked.

"I can't tell you that, because I don't know!" Harry shouted.

"Maybe these dreams of yours are telling us enough information, without disrupting the future." Lily said.

"How?" The five boys asked.

"Well, without showing who James married or where his summer home is, then we can't try to change the future by altering what we do to our lives." Lily explained.

"We should go to Dumbledore," Lucius said. "he might know what is happening."

"True, but since it's getting late, we should go tomorrow." Harry said.

"Agreed." The other five said. The all went to their dorms and went to sleep, thinking on what tomorrow would hold.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 9

The next day, after classes, the six friends met in the library and now they were on their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Are you sure this the right thing to do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it has to be." James answered.

"Does anyone know the password?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I do." Lucius answered.

"Good." Sirius said, as they approached the gargoyles in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice wands." Lucius said, and the gargoyles moved aside. Lucius knocked and they were allowed inside.

"Hello, what do you need?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um..well, sir, I have been having these weird dreams and I wondered if you could explain them." Harry answered.

"Explain the dreams, Henry." Dumbledore said. Harry scowled at the use of his first name, as nobody really used, unless he was in trouble.

"Well, I was in the future and I was this boy named Harry Potter." Harry explained.

"Where was this boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was either at Hogwarts or his summer home." Harry answered.

"So, we conclude that he is a future student and James' future son." Dumbledore concluded.

"Yeah, but I have no more information." Harry said.

"Not even the year?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, wait, yes I have the year." Harry said.

"What is the year?" Dumbledore asked.

"The year my dream takes place is 1996." Harry said.

"So if this Harry Potter guy is Lucius' age, then we can conclude he was born in 1980." James said.

"In 1980, we will be twenty and Lucius will be twenty-four." Lily said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sirius asked.

"Well, everything, because between now and then, anything could happen." Lily answered.

"So, if one of us dies, then that would totally change the entire time line?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Dumbledore, what could we do to figure out who this Harry Potter guy is anyway?" James asked.

"Well, nothing, unless you see anything else in your dream." Dumbledore answered.

"Nothing?" James asked.

"No, nothing." Dumbledore answered.

"Alright, then I will tell you whenever I have another dream, then." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and watched the six friends walked out of his office.

Later that night, when they were getting ready for bed, Harry went in the common room, where Lucius was sitting.

"Lucius." Harry said.

"Yeah?" Lucius asked.

"I plan on actually seeing how long my dream last this time." Harry answered.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"Well, before I would just wake up." Harry answered.

"Well, good luck, then," Lucius said. "I hope you actually get some useful information."

"Me too." Harry said and then went to bed. He started dreaming as soon as he fell asleep, but he never found out anymore information.

The next morning when Hay woke up, he left his brother sleeping for thirty more minutes, then woke him up. After that Harry and Severus went to breakfast and sat next to Lucius.

"So, find out any more information?" Lucius asked.

"No, I didn't." Harry answered

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"I tried to find out more information, while I was dreaming that dream." Harry said.

"Oh." Severus said.

"Hey." James said coming over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey." Harry said.

"We better go or we will be late." James said.

"Alright." Harry and Severus said.

Later, after classes, the six friends continued their animagus training.

"I think, if we keep practicing like this, we will be able to run with Remus by third year." Severus said.

"Yeah, I think so to." James said. The rest of the group nodded and continued working hard.

Over the next few of practicing, they almost got it down, yes, they could change quickly, but it the matter of staying in their form for than ten minutes and not giving in to the animal instincts.

"This is hard!" Sirius said.

"We just have to keep trying." Severus said.

"But, we have been trying for the past year!" Sirius complained.

"Not really, just since the beginning of the school year." Lily said.

"Let's just keep trying." Harry said."

"Alright." Sirius said. The six kept trying over and over, until dinner and after dinner they had to do homework. After that they all went to bed. When Harry went to bed, he never had a single weird dream, at all and over the next few nights, he had no weird dreams that had to do with the future. Harry and Severus were in the library finishing up homework, when James came bursting into the library.

"Harry, Severus!" James yelled, with the librarian glaring at him.

"Be quiet!" Harry whispered.

"Sorry." James said.

"Now, what what is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Sirius and Lucius!" James answered.

"What! What happened to them?" Harry asked, concerned.

"They were studying by the tree, when a group of older Griffindors and Slytherins came and attacked them." James said.

"Where are they now?" Harry asked.

"The hospital wing." James answered.

"What hexes make someone have to go the hospital wing?" Severus asked.

"The hexes that are more powerful, but the weren't hexes, they were curses." James said.

"What else happened?" Harry asked, trying to get as much information as possible out of his friend.

"They also got beat up and are unconscious, with several broken bones." James answered.

"Geez, why did they get beat up for?" Harry asked.

"For hanging out together." James answered.

"That's stupid." Severus said.

"Yeah, I know." James said.

"Can we go visit them?" Harry asked.

"I think so." James answered.

"Then lets go!" Harry said, waking out of the library. The three boys made it to the infirmary and walked inside. They sat by their beds and watched them.

"I wish they would get better." Severus said.

"I do too, Severus." James said. After awhile they left and went back to their dorms so they could go to bed. The next morning when Severus and Harry woke up, they went to the great hall and sat next to their friends.

"Hey." Harry said, sitting next to James.

"Hey." James said.

"How are Lucius and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Better." James answered.

"When will they be let out of the hospital wing?" Severus asked.

"I don't know." James answered.

"That's okay." Severus said.

"I think we should talk to Remus about our animagus forms." Harry said.

"Why?" James asked.

"So he knows what we plan on doing." Harry answered.

"Oh, alright." James said. Later that day they did tell Remus and then they went to visit Lucius and Sirius.

"Maybe they are awake now." Harry said.

"Maybe, but if they are not, then we should stare at them until they do." James said, smiling.

"No we shouldn't," Severus said. "cause that's just creepy."

"I know," James said. "buts lets do it anyway."

"Fine." Severus said. James, Harry, and Severus watched Lucius and Sirius until one of them woke up.

"Why do I feel as if I'm being watched?" Lucius asked.

"Cause you are being watched." James answered.

"Why, did you feel the need to watch me?" Lucius asked.

"Cause he thought it would be fun to freak you out." Harry answered.

"Well, he certainly succeeded," Lucius said. "now lets just wait until Sirius wakes up." the four boys waited and when Sirius woke up, he freaked out cause there were four pairs of eyes on him."

"Why, did you do that?" Sirius asked.

"Like I told Lucius," Harry said. "James wanted to see you freak out."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I wanted to see your reaction." James answered.

"Well, you saw my reaction," Sirius said. "now lets leave." The other four boys nodded and walked out of the hospital wing, grateful to leave.

"So, what happened while we were out?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing much, we got the work you missed while you were out, though." Harry said.

"That's nice." Lucius said. The five boys walked to the great hall for dinner and sat next to Lily.

"Hey." Lily said

"Hi." the five boys said.

"What's up?" Lily asked.

"They decided to scare us." Lucius said, pointing to James, Severus and Harry.

"Actually, only James decided to scare you," Harry said. "we just followed along."

"Same thing." Lucius said. Later, they went to library to study and after that they went to bed, thinking about the upcoming months.

Two months later, the small group was getting better at controlling the animagus form and getting closer to being able to run with Remus during the full moon.

"So close!" James shouted.

"Seriously?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, Sirius." James said.

"Why can't I get it?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "just keep trying."

"Fine." Sirius grumbled. A few hours later, they went to bed, dreaming about the night and running free, with their werewolf friend.

Two days later they group was sitting at the Slytherin table, eating lunch and outside it was raining, so any quidditch practice was canceled.

"Why, does it have rain?" James asked.

"Cause it does and its natural." Lily answered.

"I know, buts its annoying." James said.

"I just how you feel, mate." Harry and Severus said at the same time.

"Finally, some who understands!" James said.

"Hey, maybe we could fly in the rain?" Sirius suggested.

"No!" The group shouted at the same time.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding." Sirius said.

"Sure, you were." Lily said.

"I was, I really was!" Sirius defended himself.

"Yeah, totally." Severus said sarcastically.

"Come on, guys." Sirius said.

"Lighten up Sirius, we were teasing." Harry said.

"Yeah, we were." Severus said.

"Really, you didn't mean what you said?" Sirius asked.

"No, we meant what we said, cause we know you really would go out in the rain, but we were just teasing." Severus said.

"Do you seriously want to fly in the rain?" Lucius asked.

"No, that would be stupid without the right gear." Sirius answered.

"Good, for a second I thought you were Serious." Lucius said.

"But, I am Sirius!" Sirius shouted.

"You know what I mean." Lucius said.

"No, I don't." Sirius said.

"He means, he thought you were serious about going out in the rain to fly your broom." Harry said.

"Oh." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Well, we better get a move if we don't want to be late for classes." Lily said.

"Alright, lets go." Severus said. The group walked out of the great hall and to their class. After classes the group were in the library studying and looking over notes for their latest exam.

"Why do we have to have tests?" James asked.

"To prove if we know the material or not." Severus answered.

"I hate tests." James said.

"We all do, now shut up and study." Lucius said.

"Alright." James said. The group continued to study until dinner and after dinner as well. After hours of studying, the group finally decided to go to their dorms and get ready for bed. When Harry and Severus walked into the common room, they saw Lucius reading a book.

"Lucius, why are reading?" Harry asked.

"Cause I like to read." Lucius answered, never taking his eyes off the book.

"Come on, we were studying all day and you want to read?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Lucius simply answered.

"I challenge you to a game of wizards chess." Severus said.

"Alright." Lucius said, putting down his book.

"Amazing, how challenging him to chess makes him put his book down." Harry said.

"I have some new strategies that might help me beat Severus." Lucius said.

"We all want to beat my brother don't we?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Lucius answered. The game went on for an hour and when it finally came to an end, Lucius lost.

"You cannot beat me at chess, Lucius." Severus said.

"I will beat you one day," Lucius declared "one day, Severus!"

"Yeah, Yeah sure." Severus said.

"This should be awesome!" Harry said.

"What should be awesome?" Severus asked.

"Lucius just declared a chess war!" Harry said, smiling.

"Its on, starting tomorrow!" Severus said. The three boys went to bed thinking about he chess war, the animagus training and summer.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry potter

Chapter 10

Over the next week, Harry, Severus, and Lucius were in the common room a lot. The three boys were playing chess, when they heard a knock on the common room door.

"I'll see who it is." Harry said, leaving the two to their game. Harry opened the common room door and saw James standing there. "Hello, James." Harry said.

"Hi, can I come in?" James asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

"Why have I only seen you guys during lessons, mealtimes, and during our animagus training?" James asked.

"Lucius declared a chess battle against Severus." Harry answered.

"Why?" James asked.

"Lucius is determined to beat Severus at chess." Harry answered.

"Oh." James said. Harry and James walked to where Lucius and Severus were playing chess.

"Hey, James." Severus said.

"Hey, I hear that Lucius declared a chess war on you." James said.

"Yeah, but he will never win." Severus said, smiling.

"Oh, we will see about that." Lucius said, determined to beat Severus. Harry and James went to talk about quidditch, while Severus and Lucius played chess, Lucius still losing badly. A few hours later Harry checked the clock and it was dinner time, so the four friends went to dinner, ate, and walked back to the Slytherin common room. James eventually had to go back to his common room.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." James said.

"Bye." Harry said, watching James walk out the door. Harry turned back to Lucius and Severus playing chess and sighed loudly.

"What was that for?" Lucius asked.

"You are going to keep going on like this aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Playing chess till I win at least one game?" Lucius answered.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Then, yes I will." Lucius said.

"You will never win." Harry said.

"Why not?" Lucius asked.

"I played chess against Severus plenty of times and lost all except one." Harry said, smiling.

"How did you win that one game?" Lucius asked, curious.

"I kept distracting Sev." Harry answered.

"So that's what you were doing!" Severus said.

"You were easy to distract." Harry said.

"How old were you when you won that chess game?" Lucius asked.

"We were seven." Severus answered.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice he was distracting you." Lucius said.

"I was seven!" Severus shouted.

"I know, but I'm also surprised that Harry didn't continue using that tactic, if it worked so easily." Lucius said.

"He would have found out eventually and I only wanted to win once." Harry said.

"Will it work now?" Lucius asked.

"No, it won't, because I'm sure Sev knows better now." Harry answered.

"Yeah and the fact that told me your secret on how you won." Severus said.

"Darn, but why tell me this anyway?" Lucius asked.

"I'm telling you because you will never win, no matter how hard you try." Harry answered.

"That is why you keep trying until you do." Lucius said.

"Let's get ready for bed." Harry said.

"Alright." The other two boys said. The three boys got ready for bed and played one more game of chess before going to bed. The three boys wondered what would happen this summer, because their house was still not livable yet. The last two months of school went by quickly and the group of friends were talking and waiting for the train.

"Lily, we will try to come and see you this summer, but dad said no friends over for a while." Severus said.

"Oh, its alright." Lily said.

"Harry, Severus could you come over to my house for awhile?" James asked.

"No, dad said we have help with rebuilding the house." Harry answered.

"That sucks." James said.

"Not really, its like my family is getting a fresh new start and all the bad memories from our home are gone." Harry said.

"Alright, well lets get on the train before we miss it." James said, walking towards the train. Once on the train the group talked and a few fell asleep.

"Hey, Harry." Sirius said.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"Severus is sleeping, do you want to wake him up?" Sirius asked.

"No, let him sleep," Harry answered, then looked at James and Lucius. "wake James if you want or Lucius."

"I think I'd better not, they would have my head if I did, especially Lucius." Sirius said.

"You got that right." Harry said.

"So how completed is your home?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that it is not livable yet." Harry answered.

"Remus, Lily, do you think you could come over to my house sometime this summer?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know and I don't think Remus is going to answered you." Lily answered.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"He fell asleep." Lily answered.

"What is it with people falling asleep right now?" Sirius asked.

"Its been a tough year." Harry answered.

"But we are only second years!" Sirius shouted.

"No, we are third years now and we are still young." Lily said.

"Yeah and don't shout, you could wake someone." Harry said. The train finally came to stop and Harry, Sirius, and Lily woke up their sleeping friends.

"Wake up, its time to get off the train." Sirius said. The Lucius and James slowly woke up, but Severus stayed asleep.

"What do we do about Sev?" Harry asked.

"I will carry him and you will get his trunk." Lucius answered, picking up the sleeping form of Severus. Abraxas picked Harry, Severus and Lucius up and took them to the manor. Once at the manor they unpacked. Lucius and Severus went immediately to the chess board, only to be stopped by Tobias.

"What do you need dad?" Severus asked.

"You three are going to help rebuild our house." Tobias answered.

"Alright, I guess the chess battle can wait." Severus said, following his father. The five people apparated to the Snapes home and looked at the part that was completed.

"We still have a lot of work to do, don't we?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but if you want you can visit your mum's grave." Tobias answered.

"Alright." Harry and Severus said at the same time. Harry and Severus walked to their mother's grave and sat by it.

"Mum, I know you can't hear this, but I hope you are happy in the place you are at now and I want you know that dad as changed." Harry said, a few tears falling down his face.

"I want you know that we are rebuilding our home that got burned down by deatheaters and we are living with the Malfoys now. Lucius is the best friend one could ask for. I miss you and so does dad and if I could go back and change the past, I would, but I can't." Severus said tears spilling.

"Lets go, Sev." Harry said.

"Alright." Severus said. following his brother to the broken down house. When they got back, the two boys were sent to find any thing still usable. Harry and Severus looked everywhere and they only found non-usable items.

"This is not looking good, at all." Harry said.

"Yeah, all I see is ash." Severus said. The two boys walked around a little bit more and found themselves by the stairs that were still a little intact.

"Hey, you think we should go up there?" Harry asked.

"Maybe some of our potions journals are usable." Severus answered and walked up the rickety stairs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry said and followed his brother. When Harry and Severus got to the top they walked to their bedroom and found all of their potions books still intact.

"I wonder if mum did this?" Severus said.

"Yeah, she did, take a look at this note." Harry said. Severus looked at the note and read out loud.

"Dear Harry and Severus, if you are reading this it means I am dead and you either live your father or one of your friends. I protected your potion books so you could still use them and so you wouldn't have to buy more. I cast a simple spell on them so they wouldn't get burned in the fire. I wish I could have lived long enough to see you graduate, get married and have chance to be a grandma, but I won't. You are good kids, Harry and Severus and I hope you live long happy lives Your mother, Eileen." Severus finished with tears in eyes.

"Lets take the books and get downstairs before the floor breaks through." Harry said picking half the stack.

"Alright." Severus said, picking up the other half of the books and following his brother. Once the two boys made it down the stairs and outside, they quickly went to their father.

"Dad, we found some usable items." Harry said.

"What did you find?" Tobias asked.

"All of our potion books and a note from mum." Harry answered.

"The books were all in perfect condition too." Severus said. Tobias looked at the books and took the note that was sitting on top.

"How are the books in perfect condition?" Lucius asked.

"Mum, she cast a spell to protect them." Severus answered.

"How did you get to them?" Tobias asked.

"We went up the rickety stairs." Harry answered.

"Why? You could have gotten hurt by being up there." Tobias asked.

"You told us to look for usable items and we did." Severus answered.

"I did and this all you found?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah, the rest is all ashes." Harry answered.

"Alright, then I think we have done enough for today, lets go home." Tobias said.

"Yeah, lets go home." Harry said. Abraxas told them to hold on to each other as they apparated back to Malfoy manor. Once they got back, Severus and Lucius went to the chess board, with Harry following right behind them.

"You are never going to beat him." Harry said.

"Yeah, just watch me." Lucius told Harry.

"Alright, but I'm warning you now, you are never going to beat him." Harry said. Lucius and Severus played chess, but in the end it was Severus who was winning, but Lucius was getting closer. "Just pay closer attention to his moves, Lucius." Harry whispered to his friend.

"Okay." Lucius said.

"Plotting against me now, are we?" Severus said.

"Nope, we did no such thing." Harry told his brother.

"Lets just get back to the game, Sev." Lucius said.

"Alright." Severus said. Lucius was paying closer attention to Severus' moves and found the game easier to play against his friend. The game was longer than the other chess games that they played. When the game finally came to an end, Lucius was the winner.

"I won, I won!" Lucius shouted.

"Yeah, after how many games?" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"A lot of games, but I finally beat your brother!" Lucius shouted.

"I knew you two were planning against me!" Severus said.

"I only told him to pay closer attention to your moves." Harry said.

"That is why I lost." Severus stated.

"Yeah, but he deserved to win at least once and the chess war is over." Harry said.

"Yeah, what do you want top do now?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know, we could go flying." Severus suggested.

"Or we could go camping again." Harry said.

"Those sound like wonderful ideas." Lucius said.

"So which should we do?" Harry asked.

"Lets go flying." Lucius answered.

"Alright." Harry and Severus said at the same time. The three boys grabbed their brooms and went outside, but as soon as they got outside it started raining.

"Dratted rain." Harry said.

"Yeah, now we have to go back inside." Severus said following the other two boys back inside. After Lucius cast a drying spell, the three boys went and sat by the fireplace.

"I'm going to get a couple pieces of parchment to draw on, I'll be right back." Harry said and walked to his room to grab some of his parchment. Harry walked back to the living room and sat down. The three friends sat in silence, with only the sound of quills and colored pencils on parchment. Severus decided to break the silence.

"Harry, what are you drawing?" Severus asked.

"Our new family." Harry replied.

"Oh, can I see it?" Severus asked.

"When it is done." Harry answered.

"Alright." Severus said.

"Severus want to play another game of chess?" Lucius asked.

"Sure." Severus answered. Lucius and Severus went to the chess board and played a few games before dinner and a few after dinner. Harry was done with his picture before bed.

"Sev, you can see my picture now." Harry said.

"Okay." Severus said. Severus took the picture from his brother's hand and look at it. The picture had him, Harry and Lucius standing in front of their father and Abraxas. They were in front of their home in spinners end, all smiling and happy and above them in the sky was their mother Eileen watching them from above. "I love it, Harry!" Severus said.

"Yeah, I planned on framing it and hanging in our home when it is finished." Harry said.

"Cool, I suppose we should go to bed, now." Severus said.

"Yeah, lets go to bed." Harry said, walking to his room. Severus followed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. The two boys were dreaming about their home that was getting rebuilt.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 11

The next morning when Harry woke up, he got out of bed letting his brother sleep. Harry walked past Lucius' room quietly and walked to the dinning room to eat breakfast. After breakfast, neither Severus or Lucius had gotten up, so Harry decided to wake them up. Harry went his and his brother's room first and Harry turned the lights on to wake Severus. After he woke his brother, Harry went to Lucius' room, turned on the lights and tried to shake his friend awake. After a few tries, Harry just decided to pour ice, cold water on his friend. Lucius just sat up and glared at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why did you pour water on me?" Lucius asked.

"It seems to be the only way to wake you up." Harry answered.

"How did you wake your brother up and what time is it?" Lucius asked.

"I just turned on the light and it is seven thirty." Harry answered.

"Its too early." Lucius complained.

"It is not." Harry shot back.

"It is for me, I usually sleep in." Lucius said.

"Well, since you're up, you might as well get out of bed." Harry said, walking out of his friends room.

"Alright, fine." Lucius said, getting out of bed and following his friend. After Severus and Lucius ate, the two boys went to find Harry.

"I wonder where he is?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, but we will find him." Lucius answered.

"Do you have a library?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lucius answered.

"Harry could have found found his way there." Severus said.

"Okay, follow me." Lucius said. Severus followed Lucius to the library and when they got to the library door, it was cracked open.

"I think Harry is in there." Severus said.

"I think so too." Lucius said. The two boys walked into the library and looked around for Harry.

"I don't see him, Lucius." Severus said.

"Keep looking." Lucius told him. They kept looking and they soon found him, reading a book.

"Harry!" Severus shouted. Harry looked up from his book and waved.

"Hey, Sev." Harry said.

"Why were you down here?" Severus asked.

"I wanted to find the library." Harry answered.

"You could have asked me, you know." Lucius said.

"I know, but I asked your father while you were eating." Harry said.

"Oh, okay." Lucius said.

"Hey, Lucius, remember when you and Sirius got beat up and had to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lucius answered.

"I never asked before, but who beat you up?" Harry asked.

"I don't know who they were, just that they were sixth and seventh years." Lucius answered.

"So we can't get the seventh years back because they already graduated, but we can get the sixth years back because they will be seventh years this year." Harry stated.

"Yeah, but I don't know who they are, so we can't." Lucius said.

"Hey, if they are in your year, then you must know who they are." Severus said.

"Yeah, do you know what house they were in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they were a group of Griffindors and Slytherins." Lucius answered.

"How many do you believe were seventh years?" Harry asked.

"Um...three, I believe." Lucius answered.

"How many attacked you and Sirius?" Severus asked.

"Seven and why are you asking me this?" Lucius asked.

"Sorry, but I wanted to know if we should get them back for you?" Harry asked.

"No, even if I knew who attacked Sirius and I, I still wouldn't want you too get them back." Lucius answered.

"Why not?" Severus asked.

"Cause the group you're talking about is not very nice and if you get them back, they will find a very painful way to hurt you and I don't want that to happen to my friends." Lucius answered.

"What exactly did you and Sirius do to get beat up anyway?" Harry asked.

"I hang out with Griffindors and Sirius hangs out with Slytherins." Lucius answered.

"So." Harry said.

"Slytherins and Griffindors don't like that especially when Griffindors think we are all bad and evil." Lucius said.

"Why don't the older ones like you hanging out Griffindors?" Severus asked.

"they follow the Dark Lord and Griffindor has a lot of muggleborns and Half-bloods. Most Griffindors do not follow the Dark Lord, anyway." Lucius answered.

"Oh." Severus said.

"Yeah, that is also why I don't want you getting back at them, because you are Half-bloods and I just don't want to see you get hurt." Lucius said.

"But, what about James and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I don't want them to get them back either." Lucius answered.

"Why not?" Severus asked.

"Firstly, they are Griffindors, secondly, Sirius' entire family is Slytherin and supporters of the Dark Lord, except him of course and Lastly, James' family does not support the Dark Lord. Oh, did I forget to mention that the group of Slytherins you are talking about and that lone Griffindor could hurt them very badly?" Lucius said.

"Yes, you did mention that, but could it be worse than what you received?" Harry asked.

"Yes, much worse. They know a lot more than you do and they also know more curses, as they are now seventh years and the Slytherins know a lot of dark curses, including the three unforgivables." Lucius answered.

"What about that lone Griffindor?" Severus asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. That lone Griffindor could possibly be a supporter of the Dark Lord, but I don't know." Lucius answered.

"So the seventh years that attacked you were Griffindors?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and the The group of Slytherins and that one Griffindor were sixth years." Lucius answered.

"Alright, we won't get them back." Harry said.

"Yeah we won't, but we should have had this conversation during the school year and not right now." Severus said.

"Thank you." Lucius said, smiling.

"You're welcome, now lets see if we go to spinners end and work on our home." Harry said.

"Alright." Lucius and Severus said at the same time. The three boys walked out of the library and into the living room where their fathers were sitting on the couch looking over some of the blueprints of the house.

"Dad?" Harry said.

"Yes, what do you need?" Tobias asked.

"Can we go to our house in spinners end and help fix it up?" Harry asked.

"Put your potions books away first." Tobias answered pointing at the pile of books sitting still by the edge of couch.

"I don't remember putting them there." Harry said.

"I did, when we got back and you went off bed, so of course you wouldn't remember." Tobias said.

"Oh." Harry said. Harry walked over picked up some the books, Lucius and Severus picked up the rest and put them away on Severus and Harry's bookshelf in their room. After that they walked back into the living room and waited.

"Alright, lets go, Abraxas you ready?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, lets go." Abraxas answered. Everybody held on as Abraxas apparated everyone to Spinners end. Once they got to spinners end they set to work, rebuilding the home.

"Dad, I think we should start with the living room first." Severus said.

"Why?" Tobias asked.

"Cause its in the front and it the first room you walk into." Severus answered.

"It also bad and good memories." Harry put in.

"Alright, then." Tobias said.

We might need wood to rebuild parts of the house." Severus said, looking at the house.

"I'll go to the lumber yard and get some wood," Tobias said. "I want Severus, Harry and Lucius to start removing the debris and Abraxas to help, if you will." Tobias said.

"Sure." Abraxas said. Tobias left and went to the lumber yard, while Severus, Harry, Lucius and Abraxas went to removing the debris and scorch marks from the floor and walls that could be removed.

"I wish we had our friends to help, it go so much faster." Harry said.

"I suppose, but I do remember dad telling us no one could come over this summer." Severus said.

"Yeah, so we couldn't anyway." Lucius said.

"Hey, come and look what I found." Harry said.

"What did you find?" Severus asked, walking over to his brother.

"I found a picture of our family." Harry said.

"What year?" Severus asked.

"Take a look and find out." Harry answered, handing Severus the picture. Severus took a picture from his brother's hands and looked at it. Their mother was sitting on the couch with Severus on her lap and their father sitting next to his wife with Harry on his lap. The family was smiling and happy. Severus flipped the picture over and read what was on the back of the picture, not even realizing he was saying it out loud. "The Snape family, January 13th, 1961."

"Yeah, four days after our first birthday, a year before we started showing any magic, dad losing his job, started drinking, and hurting us for many years." Harry said.

"Yeah, until the summer before second year, but he has changed for good now and will never hurt us again, I hope anyway." Severus said.

"Yeah, but we should get back to work." Harry said.

"What about the picture?" Severus asked.

"The picture should fit in my pocket." Harry answered.

"Alright." Severus said, handing the picture to his brother. When all the debris was cleared from the living room, they moved to the kitchen. Tobias came back two hours later with the wood and when Severus and Harry saw their father come into the yard, they ran to their father.

"Dad, look what I found that wasn't ruined!" Harry yelled.

"What did you find Harry" Tobias asked.

"A picture of our family." Harry answered, happily.

"May I see it?" Tobias asked.

"Sure." Harry answered, handing over the picture. Tobias looked at the picture and smiled.

"Do you mind if I keep it and frame it later?" Tobais asked.

"No." Harry said.

"Do you want to help rebuild some of the walls?" Tobias asked.

"Sure," Harry answered "Sev, Lucius over here!" Severus and Lucius walked over to where Harry was standing.

"Yeah?" Lucius asked.

"Do you want to help rebuild some of the walls?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Lucius answered.

"Yeah, I would love too!" Severus said.

"Alright, boys, lets get started then." Tobias said. Lucius, Severus, Harry, and Tobias set to work on the walls.

"Hey, need some help there?" Abraxas asked, walking up to them.

"Sure." Tobias answered. Abraxas used a spell to get rid of the burnt walls that weren't reusable and repaired anything that needed to be repaired. Once Abraxas was done with the living room, he went too the kitchen and too all the other rooms down stairs. Once he was done the downstairs looked it was brand new.

"Wow, now we just have to paint it." Severus said.

"We've got a spell for that too." Abraxas said.

"We would rather just paint it by hand."Severus said.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Cause it feel more like home if we do." Severus answered.

"Oh, alright." Lucius said.

"Why don't we fix the stairs and repair anything that needs to be fixed before we start on the walls." Tobias said.

"Alright." Abraxas said. Abraxas fixed the stairs and any holes in the floor.

"Now that is done, I need Severus, Harry and Lucius to pick up any debris, put it in one pile, any reusable wood in another, and any personal items that haven't been destroyed by the fire in another," Tobias said. "Abraxas I am going to need your help with the walls again."

"Alright." Abraxas said. Severus, Harry and Lucius started cleaning the debris out of the hallway so they could get to the rooms to clean them up.

"Lets start with dads room first." Severus said.

"Alright." Harry said. The three boys walked to Tobias' room and walked inside.

"Um, Lucius I think that the wood the bed and dresser was made out of is still some what good, so could you take it and put it in the wood pile?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Lucius answered.

"Okay." Severus said. Harry and Severus began searching through the debris for anything that was still intact, but didn't really find anything, but ash.

"This is pointless, we are finding nothing, but ash." Harry complained.

"Hey, remember dad's favorite suit and tie?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry answered.

"Maybe mum placed a spell on it similar to the spell placed on our books." Severus answered.

"Well, lets look in the closet then." Harry said. The two boys looked in the closet and found the tie, but no suit.

"Hey, a least the tie is here." Severus said.

"Yeah, the suit can be easily replaced." Harry said, looking at the emerald green and black striped tie, with a little silver snake tie clip on it. The two boys looked around a bit more and found nothing more, so they walked out of the room, almost running into Lucius.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, dad's favorite tie." Harry answered.

"Lets go to your room then." Lucius said.

"Alright, but there will probably not be much." Harry said. The three boys walked into the room and began looking around, and cleaning up. They didn't find anything.

"See, I told you we wouldn't find anything. The only thing that as still intact we came in here last time, was our potions books." Harry said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if there was anything more." Lucius said.

"Alright, lets move on to the next room." Severus said. The three boys walked into the next room, cleaned it up, then they went to the bathroom, cleaned it up and when they were finished, they walked downstairs and went outside. They waited until their fathers were done fixing the walls. After they were done, they apparated home.

"Now, all we have to is paint and move furniture back in." Harry said.

"Yeah, and did you give dad his Lucky tie?" Severus asked.

"No, let me go give it to him." Harry answered.

"Alright." Severus said. Harry found his father siting in the dinning room, talking to Abraxas.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have something important." Harry said.

"What is it?" Tobias asked his son.

"I found your favorite tie in the closet." Harry answered.

"Was that the only thing still intact?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, and here." Harry answered, handing his father the tie.

"Thank you, now go to bed, son." Tobias said, getting up to hug his son. They hugged for a moment and then let go, so Harry could go to bed.

"Good night, dad." Harry said, over his shoulder.

"Good night, son." Tobias said, watch Harry leave and go to his room. Harry stopped by Lucius' room to say good night and then went to his room.

"How did it go?" Severus asked.

"Good, now lets go to bed." Harry answered.

"Yeah, lets go sleep." Severus said. The two boys fell asleep peacefully and didn't even notice when their father came in and checked on them before going to bed himself. They were too busy dreaming to even notice.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 12

The next morning, Lucius, Harry and Severus were already eating breakfast when Tobias walked in the dinning room.

"Good morning, dad." Harry said through a mouthful of cereal.

"Good morning, Harry," Tobias said. "and remember to chew and swallow before you speak."

"Oops, sorry dad." Harry said, after swallowing his food.

"It's alright." Tobias said, smiling.

"Dad, what are we going to paint the house?" Severus asked?

"I don't know, how about you choose the colors?" Tobias answered.

"Alright, Lucius you can choose the guest bedroom colors." Severus said.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Well, either you or your father will be sleeping in that room and you are practically part of our family now, so you get to help." Severus answered.

"You think of us as family?" Lucius asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we do." Severus answered.

"When did you start thinking of us as family?" Lucius asked.

"Last summer, we started thinking you as our brother and this summer we starting to think of Abraxas as an uncle." Harry answered.

"We think of you as family too, you know." Lucius said.

"Yeah, we know." Harry said, smiling.

"Lets get back to figuring out what colors our home should be." Tobias said.

"Alright, Sev, what color should our bedroom be?" Harry asked.

"Emerald green." Severus answered.

"Alright, I think all the bathrooms should be a light blue or green." Harry said.

"What the living room?" Tobias asked.

"A light orange and the kitchen should be yellow." Severus answered.

"Alright, Lucius have chosen what color you want the guest room should be?" Tobias asked.

"Um...blue or green." Lucius answered.

"Alright, and for my bedroom, it should be Eileen's favorite color, light blue." Tobias said.

"To honor mum's memory?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, to honor her memory." Tobias said, sadly.

"Where are you going to get paint, dad?" Harry asked.

"The paint store, near Spinners end." Tobias answered.

"Oh, okay." Harry said.

"Need me to take you?" Abraxas said, walking in the dinning room.

"Yeah, that would be great." Tobias answered.

"Alright." Abraxas said. After Abraxas ate breakfast they went to the paint store, leaving the three boys to their own devices.

"So what do you want to do?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, maybe we could pull some some pranks on our parents." "Harry suggested.

"Is that a good idea?" Lucius asked.

"It would be funny to see their reaction." Severus said, smiling.

"I suppose." Lucius said.

"Come on, it will be fun." Harry insisted.

"Yeah, we could have a little prank war with our parents." Severus said, smiling.

"Alright, fine." Lucius said, finally giving in.

"What should we do to prank them?" Harry asked.

"Um...does uncle Tobias like cookies and milk?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Why?"

"Cause we can put some white paint in a cup, put the cup in the fridge, take some cookies and when they come back, give the cookies and milk to Uncle Tobias." Lucius explained.

"Alright, I know Uncle Abraxas drinks coffee, so we should take one of his coffee cups and write on it." Severus said.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I know," Lucius said, "we could write I'm a sparkling fairy princess on the coffee cup."

"Yeah, do we have any white paint?" Severus asked.

"We should, Lets look for it." Lucius answered. The three boys looked around the manor for paint and they eventually found some in the attic. "Oh good, we found some white paint." Lucius said, picking up the half empty can.

"Good, now lets get out of the hot attic." Harry said, following his friend, with Severus close behind. Once the boys were out of the attic, they poured some of the white paint into the cup ad let it dry, then they put it into the fridge to keep it cool. After that they took a permanent marker, wrote on the coffee cup and left it by the coffee maker.

"Lets hope this works." Harry said.

"Oh, it will." Severus told him.

"Now, how are we going to pull this off?" Lucius asked.

"Two of us will have to get the cookies and milk, while one of us gets the coffee." Harry answered.

"Alright, how about I get the coffee and you and Sev get the milk and cookies." Lucius said.

"Fine by me," Harry said, "How about you Sev?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Severus said. The three boys waited for their fathers to get home, so they could execute their pranks. When Tobias and Abraxas came home, they sat down on the couch.

"Where is the paint dad?" Harry asked.

"The paint is at our house on spinners end." Tobias answered.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Dad, would like some cookies and milk?" Severus asked.

"Sure, that would be great." Tobias said, smiling.

"Come on Harry, I need help pouring the milk." Severus told his brother.

"Alright, I'm coming." Harry said, following his brother to the kitchen.

"Dad, would like some coffee?" Lucius asked his father.

"Sure, but do you know how to brew it?" Abraxas asked.

"Yeah, I do." Lucius answered.

"Alright then, go ahead." Abraxas said. Lucius walked off into the kitchen to get the coffee.

"Why do you think they are all of a sudden doing things for us?" Abraxas asked Tobias.

"Maybe they are starting to appreciate the things we do for them." Tobias answered.

"Maybe." Abraxas said. The three boys came back a few minutes later with cookies, milk and coffee. Harry and Severus handed the cookies and milk to Tobias, while Lucius handed the coffee to Abraxas. The three boys then sat on the couch and waited. Tobias tried to dip his cookie in the milk, but failed several times. Tobias soon gave his cup to Abraxas to try and see if was really hard or not, only too see the writing on the bottom of his friends cup. Tobias burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Abraxas asked, confused.

"Are you really a sparkling fairy princess?" Tobias asked between laughs.

"No, why?" Abraxas asked.

"Look at the bottom of your cup." Tobias told him and then went back to try and dip his cookie in the milk. Abraxas looked at the bottom of his cup and there was no writing there at all. "Why can't I dip my cookie in this damn milk!" Tobias yelled, frustrated.

"Its not milk, Uncle Tobias." Lucius said.

"Lucius, son, tell me, is there writing on the bottom of my cup?" Abraxas asked before Tobias could even speak.

"Yes." Lucius answered simply. Severus and Harry just sat there laughing at their father and uncle.

"Whats so funny, boys?" Tobias asked, turning to look at them.

"The milk is hardened white paint, dad." Severus said, still laughing.

"Lucius put a spell on the coffee cup so uncle Abraxas could not see the writing when he looked." Harry said, smiling.

"We will get you back, boys," Tobias said, "So I would watch your back."

"Will you take the spell of the cup and remove the writing, please?" Abraxas asked.

"Sure." Lucius said, quickly removing the spell.

"Thank you." Abraxas said.

"Your welcome." Lucius said to his father.

"Severus, Harry, can you please take this hardened white paint please and maybe actually getting me some milk." Tobias asked.

"Yeah, dad." Severus answered. Severus went to dispose of the white paint and plastic cup, while Harry went to pour some more milk for their father. A few minutes later both boys came back and Harry handed Tobias the glass of milk.

"Thank you." Tobias said to his sons.

"What will be doing tomorrow?" Lucius asked.

"We will going to the house on spinners end and painting it." Tobias answered.

"Okay, how about over the next week?" Severus asked.

"Putting new furniture in the house and replacing any damaged clothes or other things that were important to you." Tobias answered.

"Oh, alright." Severus said.

"I'll get the house elves to prepare dinner and then afterwords we can all relax." Abraxas said, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Hey, lets go flying before dinner." Lucius said.

"Sure, dad want to come watch?" Severus asked.

"Alright." Tobias answered, following the three boys outside.

"Hey, Why don't we play pass the quaffle?" Harry asked.

"Sure, then afterwords we could play find the snitch." Severus said.

"Yeah, after all, you both need to practice." Lucius said. The three boys passed the quaffle, Harry getting the most goals, with Severus at second place and afterwords they released the snitch and it was Severus who spotted and caught the snitch. After that the three boys decided to fly around and show each other tricks. When Severus went for a dive and nearly hit the ground, Tobias nearly had a heart attack. Tobias yelled at Severus, who just pulled up just in time.

"Severus Tobias Snape, don't you ever do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Tobias yelled.

"Sorry, dad!" Severus yelled to his father. Five minutes later, Abraxas came out and told them that dinner was ready and then went back inside. The three boys landed on the ground and went inside, with Tobias following them. They all sat down to eat and talk.

"Boys, did you have flying?" Abraxas asked.

"Yeah, but Sev here almost gave uncle Tobias a heart attack." Lucius answered.

"Did he do one of those dives?" Abraxas asked.

"Yeah, he did and scared me thinking that he had lost control of his broom." Tobias answered.

"Yeah, it can be scary," Abraxas said, "I remember when Lucius was seven or eight and he got a broom that didn't have height limits on it and he flew up in the air, then came diving down earth at a really fast pace and nearly crashing down to earth, but pulled up just in time, thank Merlin."

"Dad, you know I excited to have a broom that wasn't a kids broom." Lucius said.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have been so reckless either," Abraxas said, "even today, you are reckless, sometimes I wonder if the hat placed you in the right house."

"Of course it did, anyway I may still be a little reckless, but I grew out of most of it." Lucius said.

"I know, but you are seventeen years old and all grown up." Abraxas said, smiling.

"I will be coming back after seventh year and can't we save the tears until the end of summer please?" Lucius asked.

"Sure, son." Abraxas said. After dinner the small family went to the living room and spent some quality time together playing boardgames Tobias and Abraxas bought when they went out to buy paint. After playing many games Tobias told the boys to go to bed, so they could getup early in the morning to paint the house. The three boys went to bed, grudgingly, as they weren't tired yet, but obeyed anyway.

"Lucius, want to hang out in our room?" Severus asked.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes." Lucius answered. The three boys went to Severus and Harry's bedroom, sat on one of the beds and talked for awhile, soon the three boys fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning, the boys woke up, showered, got dressed and went to the dinning room sporting rainbow colored hair.

"Nice hair, boys." Tobias said.

"Thank you, I think it suits us just fine." Lucius answered.

"Yeah, totally." Severus and Harry said at the same time.

"Glad you like it, now eat your breakfast, boys." Abraxas said, smiling. The boys ate their breakfast and then went upstairs in to Lucius' bedroom.

"Lucius, can you change our hair back to normal?" Severus asked.

"Sure." Lucius answered, changing their hair back to normal.

"What are we gonna do too get them back?" Harry asked.

"Well, we could put dye in their shampoo and put a bucket of water on their doors, so when they open it it pours on them." Lucius answered.

"That sounds great." Severus said.

"Boys, time to go!" A voice downstairs called.

"Coming!" The three boys yelled at the same time. The three boys ran downstairs and into the living room, where Tobias and Abraxas were waiting.

"Alright, hold on." Abraxas said. The group held on as Abraxas apparated to Spinners end.

"I can't wait till I get my apparition license." Lucius said.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Cause then, I could you and Harry, while dad takes Uncle Tobias." Lucius answered.

"That would certainly be easier." Abraxas said.

"I suppose we should start painting now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, lets get to it." Abraxas said.

"Alright, Abraxas and I will paint the living room, and you can do one of the bedrooms upstairs, then we will go from there." Tobias said.

"Alright, Muggle or wizard way?" Abraxas asked.

"Muggle." Tobias answered. The three boys went upstairs to Severus and Harry's bedroom, Lucius carrying a can of emerald green paint.

"Alright lets get started." Harry said, picking up a paint brush. Lucius flung some green paint over Severus, which landed on his shirt.

"Hey, I'm trying to keep my shirt clean." Severus said, flinging paint into Lucius' hair.

"and I'm trying not to get paint in my hair, thank you very much." Lucius said. Harry was laughing the entire time. "You think its funny?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Then, here!" Lucius shouted. Green paint was flung onto Harry's shirt and into his hair.

"Hey!" Harry said, flinging paint over to Lucius and Severus. When the boys got the bedroom done, they were covered in emerald green paint. They went downstairs to get the can of blue paint for the guest room, they heard gasps from Tobias and Abraxas.

"What on earth happened to you three?" Tobias asked.

"Lucius started it! He started flinging paint!" Severus shouted.

"I did and we had the grandest time." Lucius said.

"Well, I'm glad." Abraxas said.

"Can we have the can of blue paint?" Lucius asked.

"Sure." Abraxas answered, giving the can of blue paint over reluctantly.

"Thanks!" Lucius called over his shoulder. The three boys started on the guest bedroom and by the time they were done, they were covered head to toe in paint. They walked downstairs and again, heard the gasps from Tobias and Abraxas.

"Yeah, we flung paint at each other again." Lucius said.

"Here, this may help." Abraxas said, muttering the cleaning spell.

"Thanks!" The three boys said at the same time.

"I think we've had enough fun today, so lets go home." Tobias said.

"Alright, I like that idea." Severus said yawning. Abraxas apparated the group home. Once they were back at Malfoy Manor, Abraxas told the boys to go straight to bed, which they did, with no second thoughts. A few minutes later, after checking on the boys, Tobias and Abraxas went to their own beds, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 13

The next morning the boys woke up, they went straight to breakfast, ate and then sat in the living room waiting for Tobias and Abraxas to wake up. They saw Tobias and Abraxas enter the room and sit on the couch, unaware that their hair was neon pink and purple. The three boys looked at the two men sitting on the couch and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Abraxas asked.

"Your hair." Lucius said, smiling.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Abraxas asked.

"Its neon pink and purple." Severus said, giggling.

"What!" Tobias shouted.

"Can you change it back, please?" Abraxas asked.

"Nope, your hair has to stay that way for the rest of summer." Lucius said, grinning like a madman.

"So, no way to get it reversed?" Tobias asked.

"No, unless you agree to end this prank war and let us win." Lucius said.

"No way! You started it, so we should win." Tobias said.

"Sorry, then the neon pink and purple hair stays until the end of summer break." Lucius said.

"We have to go to spinners end to finish the house." Abraxas said getting up.

"Alright." Lucius said, getting up as well. Harry, Severus, and Tobias got up and Abraxas apparated them to spinners end.

"Lets get started then." Lucius said, picking up the can of light green paint. Severus and Harry followed their friend in to the bathroom to paint it. Tobias and Abraxas started painting the kitchen, yellow. After that Lucius, Harry, and Severus went to the master bath to paint it light green and Tobias and Abraxas went outside and painted the outside of the house light blue.

After they finished painting, They ate lunch and then went to get furniture. After they bought the furniture they needed, they headed back to spinners end. They put the furniture in the house and put together what needed to put together. When they were finished, the house looked like it could be lived in again.

"We did it." Severus said, smiling.

"Yes, son, we finally completed our home." Tobias said, smiling as well.

"Yeah, after a long two years, we did it." Lucius said.

"I suppose we should back to Malfoy manor and eat dinner or should we go out to celebrate the completion of the house?" Harry asked.

"I say, we go out to eat." Tobias said.

"Yeah, I agree!" Severus and Lucius said the same time.

"Is there a restaurant nearby?" Abraxas asked.

"Yeah, its just a short walk, if I remember correctly." Tobias answered.

"Alright, lets go." Abraxas said. The small group went to the restaurant, just down the road and ate dinner, after that they went back to Malfoy manor and the three boys did some of their summer homework and the two men sat and the living room and talked until about ten o'clock and they decided to tell the boys to go to bed.

"Boys, its time to go to bed." Tobias said.

"Aw, can't we stay up a little while longer?" The three boys whined.

"No, it's ten o'clock, you need to go to bed." Tobias said sternly.

"But, its still summer." Severus argued.

"Don't argue with me, young man." Tobias said.

"Fine." Severus said and followed the other two boys upstairs.

"I don't know how Eileen handled them, they are really defiant some days." Tobias said

"They are thirteen, of course they are going to be defiant, I know mine was." Abraxas answered.

"Well, Lucius was complained about going to bed too." Tobias said.

"He thinks that since he is an adult, he doesn't have to listen to us anymore, but he does because I am his father and you are his uncle." Abraxas said.

"In the muggle world, he would not be an adult until he is eighteen." Tobias said.

"I say we should get some sleep too." Abraxas said.

"Sure." Tobias said. The two men walked upstairs to their bedrooms and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Tobias was woke up by the sound of yelling, coming from Lucius bedroom. Tobias walked to his nephew's bedroom and he could hear the conversation more clearly now.

"I don't have to anything you say!" Lucius yelled.

"Yes, you do young man!" Abraxas yelled back.

"I'm seventeen! I'm an adult! I don't have to listen to you anymore!" Lucius yelled at his father.

"You may be seventeen, but it does not make you an adult, especially with this attitude." Abraxas said.

"I don't have an attitude!" Lucius yelled again.

"Exactly what I'm talking about!" Abraxas yelled, "When will you do what you are told to do?"

"I always did what I was told to do." Lucius said.

"No, you didn't, especially now." Abraxas said.

"I don't have to listen to you." Lucius said.

"Yes, you do, you are still a kid." Abraxas said

"No, I'm an adult! I'm seventeen, damn it!" Lucius yelled.

"Watch your language, young man!" Abraxas said, raising his voice s little.

Tobias had heard enough, he walked into his nephews room a few seconds later and looked sternly at his nephew.

"Hello Tobias, How much of our conversation did you hear?" Abraxas asked.

"Enough to know that your son is being disrespectful." Tobias answered.

"Yeah, I know, I can't even get him to follow simple orders." Abraxas said.

"What were those orders?" Tobias asked.

"To keep his room clean and do any chore I give him." Abraxas answered.

"That seems reasonable enough, why won't you follow them, boy?" Tobias asked.

"I'm an adult." Lucius said.

"Hmm, are you now? In the muggle world, you don't become an adult until you are eighteen." Tobias said.

"Of course I'm an adult, I'm seventeen."

"You live here, don't you?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah." Lucius answered.

"Then you do what your father asks of you, and you don't complain." Tobias said.

"But, most of it is house elf work." Lucius complained.

"Alright, like what?" Tobias asked.

"Putting clothes away, cleaning my room, and doing my own laundry." Lucius said.

"Where I live, I don't have a house elf and I do it all by hand. If I can do it, you can do it." Tobias said.

"Lucius, you are grounded for two weeks and you have to all the chores, except for cooking for the next week. You also have to write nine hundred lines, due at the end of the two weeks. You must write I will not disrespect my father" Abraxas said, sternly.

"What! That's not fair!" Lucius complained.

"Is too, now get started or you will be siting in the corner for thirty minutes." Abraxas said.

"I'm not five years old anymore!" Lucius yelled.

"Then quit acting like one and get started." Abraxas said.

"Fine!" Lucius yelled and stomped out of his room.

"Geez, Abraxas, did you spoil the boy?" Tobias asked.

"I tried not too, I punished him every time he got in trouble, so he really shouldn't be acting like this." Abraxas said.

"Every kid acts like this once in awhile." Tobias said.

"I know." Abraxas said.

"I am going down to get some breakfast, you coming?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah." Abraxas said, following Tobias. The two men went to breakfast and saw Severus and Harry talking to each other.

"Hello boys, what are you talking about?" Tobias asked.

"Quidditch." Severus answered.

"Really?" Abraxas said.

"Yeah, and that Lucius was planning to run away, so he didn't have to listen to your rules, uncle Abraxas." Harry said.

"What!" Abraxas shouted, surprised that his son would decide to run away.

"Yeah, though I don't know what time he planned to do it or even if hes going to go through with the plan though." Harry said.

"we will have to wait and see then, won't we?" Abraxas said.

"I suppose." Severus said. Abraxas, Tobias, Severus, and Harry went about their day normally, while Lucius pouting because he was grounded, completed his lines in a matter of hours and did his chores he was assigned to do. It was now a little after dinner.

Lucius walked to his front door and started to walk out, when he was about halfway out the door, he stopped, looked back, then continued on. " _This is the only way I get to be an adult and not have to follow my father's stupid rules._ " Lucius thought to himself.

The rest of the family heard the door open and quickly walked to the door. The door was left wide open and they could clearly see Lucius running to the end of the property.

"Lucius, come back!" Abraxas yelled, hoping that his only son would come back.

Lucius looked back towards his father and yelled "No! I will not follow your stupid rules!" Lucius looked back at Severus and Harry, who both wore looks of sadness, seeing their friend leave, Lucius couldn't bear to see their pained looks, so he looked away.

"Lucius! Come back!" Severus and Harry yelled. Lucius kept on running.

"Son, remember all the fun times we shared?" Abraxas yelled.

Lucius stopped and turned around to look at his father. Lucius continued to look at his father remembering every fun thing they did.

" _Daddy, look at me!" Lucius yelled, hanging from the monkey bars._

" _You look like a monkey, Luc" Abraxas said. Four year old Lucius laughed._

As the memory faded, a new one was put into place.

" _Dad, hurry up, we are going to late for the quidditch game!" eight year old Lucius said._

" _Alright, alright, hold on Luc." Abraxas said. Soon father and son were leaving for the quidditch game and arrived soon enough._

" _We are finally here!" Lucius said, excitedly._

" _Calm down, son, the game hasn't even started yet." Abraxas told his son._

" _I can't dad, I love quidditch." Lucius said, smiling. They went into the stands and watched the game, after the game was over, they went home._

" _Best game ever!" Lucius shouted has they apparated home. Abraxas only smiled._

When the memory faded, a new came into place.

" _Dad! Dad! Look I got my letter!" eleven year Lucius shouted, happily._

" _I knew you would." Abraxas said, smiling._

" _I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, but what house would I get?" Lucius said._

" _Any house would be fine with me, Luc." Abraxas said._

As the memory ended, Lucius looked up at his father and said "I remember, dad."

"I knew you would, Luc." Abraxas said. When Lucius heard his nickname that hadn't been used since he was elven years old, he came running to his father, tears rolling down his his face has he hugged his father.

"It's alright son, you don't have to grow up just yet." Abraxas soothed his son.

"But, I'm seventeen." Lucius mumbled into his dads chest.

"What was that, Luc?" Abraxas asked.

Lucius lifted his head and said "But, I'm seventeen."

"Yes, you are, but that does not always mean you are ready to be an adult, to go out on your own yet." Abraxas said.

"I realize that now," Lucius said. "oh, does my punishment still stand?"

"Yes, but I will not add anymore to it." Abraxas said.

"Alright." Lucius simply said. The entire family got into a big group hug and just stood there for a moment.

"You should get started." Abraxas suggested.

"Alright." Lucius said. Lucius got started on his chores and before he realized it, the two weeks he was grounded flew by and so did the rest of summer, there was only three weeks left of summer break and he intended to make the most out of it.

"Hey, Severus, Harry want to play some quidditch?" Lucius asked.

"Sure!" Both boys said at the same time. The three boys grabbed their brooms and went outside.

"Looks like Lucius is having fun now." Tobias said.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Abraxas said. Two hours later the three boys came in for dinner and then they went back outside till dark, where they came in the living room to unwind.

"You should go to bed, boys." Abraxas told the three boys.

"Alright." They said at the same time. The three boys walked upstairs and went to bed. Soon Abraxas and Tobias went to bed as well.

When morning came around, the small family got up and ate breakfast. After that, they helped Severus, Harry and Tobias pack their stuff so they could take it to spinners end.

"I wish you could live here forever." Lucius said.

"We will be here every summer, but its good to be home." Severus told Lucius.

"Yeah, good thing dad put several protective wards on your home." Lucius said.

"Good thing, otherwise we could be toast." Harry said.

"Yeah." Severus said. Once the three boys packed everything, Abraxas apparated everyone to spinners end. Once everyone got there, they looked at the new home and smiled.

"A good place to make new memories, right Sev?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a brand new home, free of the bad memories of our past." Severus answered.

"Hey, what about the prank war, is it still going on?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, their hair is still neon pink and purple." Severus answered.

"Should we set it back to normal?" Harry asked.

"No, not until they us win the prank war." Severus answered.

"Alright then, I got a way." Harry said. After Harry explained what he was going to do to convince their parents to let them win the prank war he went over to where the two men were standing.

"Dad, Uncle Abraxas will you let us win the prank war?" Harry asked.

"What, no, of course not." Tobias answered.

"But, what if your co-workers see you?" Harry asked.

"I can deal with that." Tobias answered.

"What about you Uncle Abraxas, as a Malfoy, you must be very influential. So with neon pink and purple hair, you might begin to lose followers." Harry said.

"That is why I cover my head with a hat." Abraxas answered.

"But, what if that hat were to fall off in the middle of a very important meeting?" Harry asked.

"That is true, it hasn't happened yet, but I don't want to take any chances." Abraxas said.

"So we get to win the prank war?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, as long as I get my hair turned back to normal." Abraxas answered.

"Thanks!" Harry said, as he ran back to Lucius and Severus.

"So, how did it go?" Severus asked, excitedly.

"We won the prank war!" Harry said.

"Now should we turn their hair back or leave it?" Severus asked.

"The spell is supposed to last until tonight, but seeing as how they gave up and let us win, I suppose we could change their hair back to normal." Lucius said. Lucius waved his wand and Abraxas and Tobias hair turned back to their normal color.

"Lets go inside." Harry said.

"Alright." The other two boys said. The three boys went inside and looked at all the new furniture and the recent pictures and a few old ones.

"Wow, This is amazing. I can't believe how changed this place is." Harry said.

"I know, its almost like a miracle." Severus said.

"Yeah, just like a miracle." Harry agreed.

"Boys, unpack, then come down for dinner." Tobias said.

"Alright, dad." Severus said. The three boys unpacked and then went for dinner.

This place feels a whole lot different now." Lucius said.

"How so?" Tobias asked.

"There is no tension in this house anymore, it more relaxed." Lucius answered.

"I suppose it is." Tobias said. The small family finished dinner and went to hang out in the living room.

"Hey, look at the picture of us all standing together at the park." Harry said.

"Yeah I see it." Severus said.

"Harry, your picture that you drew it hanging right here." Lucius said.

"Cool." Harry said.

"Oh, and here is the picture of us when were a year old, way before mum died." Severus said.

"Yeah, to bad she isn't here to this, we getting along with our father and being a big happy family." Harry said.

"Harry, she is seeing this, all the way up there." Lucius said, pointing up towards the sky.

"Yeah, but it's still sad." Harry said.

"I know, its been like what, two years?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah." Severus said.

"Hey, lets go out in the backyard and play catch." Harry suggested.

"Alright." The other two boys agreed. The three boys played catch until it was time for bed, then they went to to their rooms and got ready for bed. After they finished getting ready for bed, they went to bed and fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow. Abraxas soon went to bed a little after them, Tobias went later, as he was on the porch, staring at the night sky, wishing his wife was still alive. When Tobias went to bed, he just laid there awake for an hour or two more before falling asleep.


End file.
